


Heavy is the head that wears the crown

by CatelynTsukino



Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Character Death, Dark Rhaegar Targaryen, Dragon Riders, F/M, Greyjoy Rebellion, King Jaime Lannister, Lyanna Stark Lives, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Lyanna Stark, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rhaella Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino
Summary: "The young man’s wide eyes confirms his suspicions: for him, the crown won’t be a prize, but a punishment."For killing the Mad King, Jaime Lannister is crowned King of Westeros.(It falls on him to deal with the Others.)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120766
Comments: 113
Kudos: 227





	1. Kingslayer/Peacebringer

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: With great power comes great responsibility.  
> That sentence is said many times in different ways xD
> 
> Also, I spent 48 hours doing nothing but read Jaime/Lyanna fanfiction, so I figured I should contribute to this ship.  
> For this story's purposes, Prince Aegon actually died at the end of the war.  
> EDIT: there has been minorchanges to correct mistakes. They are listed at the end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's POV

**283 AC**

When Eddard bursts in the Throne Room, he expects another bloody battle. He expects to hear the Mad King’s shouts. He even expects to smell fire.

He does _not_ expect to smell shit (in a literal sense). He does not expect to find Aerys down on the floor, upside down, covered in blood. He also does not expect to find Ser Jaime Lannister sitting on the Iron Throne, his golden cloak almost as bloody as the king’s corpse.

It takes nearly no time to guess what happened. “Was it you, Ser?”, he asks.

His arrogant smirk doesn’t reach his eyes. “Yes, Lord Stark. I was just warming up this seat for you, by the way”, he says as he stands up, but Ned doesn’t let him continue.

“Stay”, he says. “I have no interest in this. And if you were the one to bring Aerys down, then this throne is rightfully yours… Your Grace.”

The young man’s wide eyes confirms his suspicions: for Jaime Lannister, the crown won’t be a prize, but a punishment.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind—”

“—then you should have thought twice before killing your king, Your Grace.”

His fists are closed, but he doesn’t sit back down.

“What about Lord Baratheon? Surely he wants to claim the throne. Isn’t that why he started a war?”

Both men know that wasn’t the real reason, but both men also know better than to say it aloud. Instead, Eddard replies, “Lord Robert and Prince Rhaegar killed each other at the Trident. You shouldn’t have sat on this chair, Ser. Not of you didn’t want the responsibility that comes with it.”

* * *

In the end, no gods listen to Jaime’s prayers. The Kingslayer is turned king.

He never explains himself. Never says that, if he didn’t strike the fatal blow, the city would have burned down on Aerys’ command. What difference will it make? Let people think what they want. Maybe one day somebody will find the wildfire barrels under King’s Landing and connect the dots, but for now he has no way to prove his claims.

He’ll always be the Kingslayer King. The Kingsguard King. The Oathbreaker King. Many titles, none of them positive, or kind.

The coronation is held at the Great Sept of Baelor, just like many others before. His vows as king don’t sound as different as the ones he made for Kingsguard. On the front row, his father and siblings watch; only Tyrion smiles. His brother is barely ten and thinks it’s a high honor that Jaime is now—

“All hail King Jaime Lannister, first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.”

The cheers are not as strong as one would expect from a normal coronation, but stronger than he had anticipated. Mayhaps the people are just glad the war is over, and see his crowning as a sign of peace.

Tywin is, as always, stern. He knows his father approves of his new position, even if he wishes it had been acquired through less... scandalous means. (Not that he is in any position to judge, not after the confessed to have ordered Clegane to kill Rhaenys and Aegon—and Elia too, he’s sure, no matter how much Tywin denies.)

Cersei, his beloved twin sister, looks furious and elated at the same time. Her fate is yet to be decided, whether she’ll stay at King’s Landing or not.

There is a feast, but he barely remembers it, drunk as he gets. All he knows is that somehow Cersei sneaked inside his chambers, for when he wakes up she is there, and both are naked.

* * *

He has never been a man of faith, but now he’ll take what he can get, so he heads to the Great Sept to pray—and think—in peace.

Inside, he takes his crown off his head and stares at it. He’s king now, and there is nothing he can do to change it. He’ll carry this title for the rest of his life, no matter how short or long it lasts. Part of him wants to shit on the country all over, so they can usurp him like they did to Aerys…

...But another part of him, a bigger part, has no desire for another war. And the only way to avoid it is being a good king. One respected enough that people will believe the best option is to keep him sitting on the throne.

Problem is, he is the _worst_ Lannister they could have picked. People may praise his swordsmanship all they want—hells, _he_ praises himself as a great swordsman—but that’s _all_ he’s really good for. Ruling requires abilities he certainly does _not_ have, and he’s not sure whether he’ll ever get them. He needs a good Small Council; one that not only he can trust, but is also competent.

For Hand, he can think of three names: Eddard Stark, Tywin Lannister and Jon Arryn. He assumes the latter would be Hand if Robert had been crowned, and technically they are all on the same side. It would be a way to secure loyalty.

He trusts his father to be competent, but he’s wary of his character ever since he admitted to the murders. If Tywin is capable of killing babies… he doesn’t want to dwell on that.

Eddard Stark is his best choice, if he’s honest with himself. Stark was the one to crown him, after all, and the man is more honorable than it should be possible. He is heir to Winterfell, but, if he remembers correctly, he has a young brother. (And a sister, but Lyanna Stark is another issue entirely.)

He takes a deep breath and places the crown back on his head. Get a Hand first, then, with his help, pick the rest of the Small Council.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Eddard refuses. He’s too Stark for this. “I thought you were going to name your father”, he adds.

“My father is needed at Casterly Rock more than here, I’m afraid”, he replies, and though is not the truth, it isn’t a lie either. “Tyrion is only a boy of ten.” He sighs. “But if you are willing, Lord Stark, I’d like for you to stay here until my Small Council is selected.”

“May I ask why?”

“For one, you were the one no hand me this crown, so I suppose you owe me”, he snorts. “And secondly… You _are_ trustworthy, regardless your loyalties. This realm could use more people like you. _I_ could use people like you, if I want to be a decent king.” There is silence, but eventually Eddard nods. “Thank you, Stark. I’ll arrange chambers for you and your sister. I hear she is with child?”

At that, the Northerner’s eyebrows raise. Oh, so it isn’t a widely known fact yet. He had known from Rhaegar himself, before he headed to his final battle. “The child is already born, Your Grace. They are hidden in an inn.”

“You can bring them here. I’ll provide for maids to help her with her child.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

He wants to asks whether Jon Arryn is a good option for Hands, but then he decides to ask Arryn himself, so he leaves Eddard and goes for the man.

He accepts, and they agree to sit down and discuss the Small Council in the morning.

* * *

Varys is to remain as Master of Whispers. His loyalties are uncertain, but there is no one else they can think of. Jaime refuses to have Pycelle as his Grand Maester, though. “He has served too many kings”, he explains, “and I think he’s more loyal to my father than to the Crown, or the Realm.”

“While I agree”, Arryn replies carefully, “I fail to see how this is bad for you, Your Grace.”

“You don’t have to call me ‘Your Grace’ all the time, you know. And this is bad because I don’t think it’s wise to have people think I’m my father’s puppet king. We know what happened last time.”

“Is that why you didn’t name him your Hand?”

At that, he pauses. “He is needed at Casterly Rock”, he says simply, but Arryn understands all the same.

“Then we’ll dismiss Pycelle and ask the Citadel for another Maester. Now, for Master of Coin. I’ve heard whispers regarding Petyr Baelish—”

“—the one who took your wife’s maidenhead? Don’t look at me like that, half the realm knows the story. He may be good with coin, but honestly, I’d rather have him away from my eyes. He looks like he kidnaps little girls for a living.”

“He does run brothels”, Arryn muses, and Jaime knows he’s trying to think of other names. “If you want allies in the North, Wyman Manderly is a good option.” He then proceeds to explain all the man’s qualities, leading to Jaime accept his suggestion without much thought.

“For Master of Ships, I think we can keep that Velaryon man”, he says as they move on. “Either that, or a Greyjoy.”

“A Greyjoy as Master of Ships is a double-edged sword, I fear. If Lord Velaryon refuses to keep his position, a Redwyne would be more suitable.”

“You are right”, he admits. “Now, to Master of Laws. I… honestly have no idea. How does it even work?”

At that, Arryn chuckles as he explains the role of a Master of Laws. “I advise against Ironborn and Dornish”, he says after he finishes his explanation. “They are not familiar with our culture and laws, and their suggestions might be disastrous… If I may suggest, Your Grace, I can think of a member of your family to fill this position.”

He frowns. Surely he doesn’t mean his father. “Who?”

“Kevan Lannister, your uncle. He seems to have a mind independent of your father, meaning you don’t have to fear Tywin’s shadow over your head, but you’ll still have a family member around.”

He hadn’t thought of his uncle, and Arryn has good points. Lately, he decides Kevan is more trustworthy than Tywin. Gods, his father’s second worst decision was to tell him he was at fault for the death of Elia and her children; the worst was to do it at all.

When they reach the matter of Kingsguard, Jaime asks for a pause. His head hurts, and he knows it’ll be a complicated matter. Not everyone will be willing to serve him—he has no idea if Selmy will want to stay with him, and Ser Barristan is the only surviving member of Aerys’ Kingsguard that hasn’t been crowned.

By supper time, they have a list of fifteen candidates. “I suppose we already discussed way too much today”, Arryn says as he stands up to leave, “but I must warn you, Your Grace, there is still a whole lot of things to talk about, and urgently.”

“I know, I know”, he huffed. “We have essentially to rebuild this kingdom.”

“In a sense, yes. But, as Varys will gladly inform you, Rhaegar’s mother and siblings fled Westeros. There is also the matter of… you’ll need a wife. Sooner rather than later.”

 _That_ perks up his attention. “Do you think… they’ll want me to follow Targaryen custom?”

He tries to sound scared, but inside he’s hopeful. If he manages to keep Cersei around, and have her as _wife_ … Mayhaps being king won’t be as terrible as he fears.

“Gods, _no_ ”, Arryn replies, eyes wide, and he hopes his Hand can’t hear his heart breaking a bit. “Lady Cersei is set to marry high lords, now that she’s the king’s sister, but not _you_ , no. We… it’s better to discuss this matter after we have a Small Council and a Kingsguard. Your bride can be someone from a House that doesn’t get a position at court.”

Then he leaves, and Jaime is alone with his thoughts. Not for long, though; soon he heads to find Cersei.

* * *

It’s only after he finishes and rolls back to bed that he dares mention the matter of marriage. Cersei is, naturally, furious.

“You are _king_ now”, she hisses. “You should be able to do whatever you want.”

“Not if I want to keep my head”, he snorts. “I’m not a Targaryen, and there isn’t even a dragon for me to tame to prove I’m above everyone.”

“You don’t _need_ a dragon, you have a _crown_. If you want to take me as your wife, no one should question you.”

“But they _will_ ”, he replies, a bit exasperated. How can’t she see it? “We all _just_ came back from a war to end an entire dynasty. If I go against the entire realm’s wishes, we’ll lose our heads before we can blink twice, and they’ll just crown another man, though probably not without shedding some more blood first.”

If they just set him aside and picked another king, he’d see no problem at all. But he plans to live for quite long, for Cersei to live even longer, _and_ for the realm to stay at peace. For all that to happen, he has to keep the crown on his head. As far as he knows, no reign ends without the king’s death.

“You’ve always said we should run away”, she replies. “Why don’t we do it now?”

“Are you playing dumb, or are you being serious?” Now he’s simply angry. “If I leave, if I die, if I make any shitty decision, this realm goes to war all over again, and just because we survived the last one doesn’t mean we’ll survive the next. Is that you want?”

“What _I_ want”, she spats, venom almost visible in her tongue, “is that you _choose_. Me or your crown.”

For the second time that night, his heart breaks, and now he’s sure she can hear. “You know I can’t”, he replies, and he sounds like he’s on the verge of tears—mayhaps he is. “I didn’t ask for any of this, Cersei, but I got a _fucking crown_ on my head and a _fucking realm_ to rule.”

“And I have no place in it”, she says. Her voice now is as cold as winter. “I see. Now excuse me, _Your Grace_ , but you are in _my_ chambers. It isn’t proper for a king to be in a woman’s bed if she isn’t his wife.”

There is no reply to that, so he dresses himself and sneaks out. Inside his own chambers, he allows two tears to fall, one from each eye. Being king is _more_ terrible than he thought.

* * *

The Seven hear his prayers this time, and Selmy agrees to stay at the Kingsguard. “I have nothing better to do anyway”, he claims, “and my vows don’t expire when another king rises.”

“Neither do mine”, he replies, unable to hold his tongue, “but look what I’ve got.”

The older man snorts. “May I speak freely, Your Grace?”

“You were my senior at Kingsguard and soon to become Lord Commander. Yes, of course you may speak freely.” _And stop calling me ‘Your Grace’._

“You got this crown in the stupidest way possible. If anything, I pity you, which is mostly why I’m staying.”

Jaime laughs. “You are right, Ser. I won’t be subject for songs, I’m afraid, but for jokes.” Not that he minds. Jokes are more entertaining than songs, after all.

Most noble families attended his coronation, so it’s easy for him to find Willas Tyrell and Olyvar Martell. Selmy suggests other names, and before noon he has Balon Swann and Arys Oakheart in the Kingsguard as well. There are only two spots left.

After lunch, he approaches Eddard Stark again. “Lord Stark, I’d like to speak to you about your brother Benjen. I’d like to invite him to join Kingsguard.”

The conversation is briefer than he initially assumed, for Stark simply says, “Write him a letter. Personally, I have nothing against it, but it’s his decision.”

He asks Arryn to do it, since his calligraphy is illegible, while he approaches Lord Greyjoy to offer a position for one of his sons. His Hand spoke to Lord Velaryon in the morning, and the man was willing to remain at court, although the idea of serving a Lannister didn’t seem to sound so good to him. Balon Greyjoy offers his brother Victarion, who seemingly sees no other choice than to accept.

He then heads to Pycelle’s chambers. He does _not_ expect to find him with two whores, but that’s exactly what happens, and dismissing him isn’t as hard as he assumed it’d be. Arryn promptly sends a raven to the Citadel, chuckling as Jaime tells the tale as if he’s scarred for life by the scene he witnessed.

Lord Manderly is there and is touched to be invited as Master of Coin. Baelish is sent back to his house’s seat, and his dissatisfied expression makes Jaime want to smirk. Varys claims to be honored to sit at his council, though he doesn’t believe it much.

He leaves his uncle for last, because he knows father will be by his side, and he wants to avoid a confrontation for as long as he can. He’s sure Tywin won’t be pleased to know he didn’t get a place in his son’s own council, but he hopes he’ll buy his excuse. He think they are valid ones, and if Jon Arryn believes him, why can’t his father?

“You’ve summoned us, son?”, Tywin politely asks as he and Kevan stand in front of the throne. Jaime _hates_ it, but he supposes that was precisely what Aegon the Conqueror wanted when he forged it.

“Yes”, he replies as firmly as he manages. “First, I want to reaffirm your position as Warden of the West, father. Some might say the Lannisters shouldn’t keep this title as we already have a kingdom, but I see no one else better for the responsibility that comes with such a power.”

He hopes his message comes across: he didn’t name his father for anything else because he wouldn’t risk being accused of nepotism. Tywin nods and bends one knee. “I pledge the West to the Crown, Your Grace. You have Casterly Rock’s unconditional support.”

Hopefully those words are the truth. “Very well. You may stand up, Lord Tywin.” He then turns to his uncle. “Ser Kevan, I’d like to offer you a place in the Small Council as Master of Laws. I trust your ability to help bring peace to the realm.”

His uncle’s eyes are wide, but he knees down and accept the offer. Then his father asks for a moment alone, and he goes down the throne’s stairs to meet him face to face.

“I was displeased at first”, he begins, “that you didn’t invite me to your council. But I see you surround yourself with capable men. I trust you to make your House proud, and to ensure that the Lannister dynasty lasts. I’m not happy that Casterly Rock will go to your brother, but I feel better about it since it’s because my firstborn is king, instead of Kingsguard.”

If only his father knew this is the exact opposite of what he wanted. He probably does, but cares little.

“Tyrion is more capable on his own than I’ll ever be”, he says instead. “If he was king, he’d only need a council because of his age. He’ll be a great lord under your guidance, father.”

“Mayhaps you could let him stay with you at court. I’m sure he has much to learn here.”

Both know Tywin just wants his youngest out of his sight, but Jaimes loves his brother and clearly won’t have his sister around for long, so he promises to think about it after everything’s set.

On the following morning, he officially names all members of Kingsguard and of the Small Council. In front of the whole court, his father, Jon Arryn, Mace Tyrell and Eddard Stark renew their titles as Warden of, respectively, the West, the East, the South and the North. The Northern nobles ready themselves for departure, but there is one more thing Jaime wants with Eddard.

“Lord Stark, meet me at the solar in two hours”, he says. “And bring your sister along. It concerns her.”

* * *

He hasn’t talked about any member of the Council on this matter, not even his Hand. The opportunity hasn’t presented itself. So he doesn’t know if it’s his best or his dumbest idea, but he has to try before the Starks leave.

Lyanna comes right behind Eddard, with a tiny baby in her arms. She looks scared, but he can still see the beauty that prompted Robert to start a war to get his betrothed back, and that prompted Rhaegar to… do what he did.

He makes himself look as kingly as possible, though he’s sure he’s failing. He’s not Rhaegar, raised from the start to be a monarch. “Welcome”, he says solemnly. “Please make yourselves comfortable.”

He hopes they don’t sense his nervousness; after all, he _shouldn’t_ be nervous. “What would you want with us, Your Grace?”, Eddard asks.

In another life, one where Robert didn’t die, he thinks Stark would never look at him twice. He shakes his head; this kind of thought leads him nowhere. “I am going to speak freely: I know what happened to you, Lady Lyanna, and who fathered your child. I know he”, he points at the baby (who is clearly a boy) with his chin, “is a Targaryen bastard.”

“He’s not a bastard”, she retorted, seemingly without thinking. Then she looks down. “The prince and I wed in Harrenhal’s godswood.”

This is new information, but it matters little now. “Regardless, he’s Targaryen. I take few people aside from me knows it, right?” Both siblings nod. “I’m afraid this secret won’t stay that way for long. Soon everyone will see Lady Lyanna with a child, and it will a matter of time before they reach the obvious conclusion.” He sighs. “I did not order the murders of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys, I hope you know that.”

“I assumed”, Eddard says, nodding. “The timing doesn’t add up. But you know who did?”

“Yes. Sadly, my father.” Lyanna’s mouth hangs open. “He claims he did it for the realm. I’m afraid of what _else_ he is willing to do under the same reasoning, especially now that his own son is king. Lord Stannis is battling to conquer Dragonstone, and it won’t be a surprise if he captures the remaining Targaryens and hand me their heads as prizes. I have no desire for such things, and I have no desire to endanger your son, Lady Lyanna.”

“Jon”, she replies in a whisper. “His name is Jon.”

“A good Northern name”, he concedes. “For all those reasons, I think we should discuss the matter of your safety before your departure. Do you have any plan in mind?”

Lyanna shakes her head. Eddard adjust his position on the chair. “No, Your Grace. We just wanted to take him to safety behind Winterfell’s walls, and then decide what to do. There has been little time.”

“I understand.” He doesn’t, not really; he formed a plan, albeit potentially stupid, in less than a day. What were they doing all this time? “But are you planning on hiding mother and son in Winterfell for the rest of their days?”

Eddard frowns. “With all due respect, if you have a plan, please enlighten us, Your Grace.”

If he wasn’t so nervous, he’d smirk. Nonetheless, he is, so he just takes a deep breath. “Sooner than later, I’ll have to take a wife. As you surely knows, despite being king, few noblemen will want their daughters to marry a kingslayer, an oathbreaker. Lady Lyanna will face similar, if not worse, problems.”

“Dragon’s whore”, Lyanna whispers to herself, but he hears all the same.

“But… if Lady Lyanna and I marry, I can assure little Jon’s safety.”

He can tell Eddard almost chokes on air.

“I beg your pardon?”, he manages. Jaime sighs.

“It’s simple, though not easy”, he begins. “If we marry, Jon will automatically be promoted to heir to the Iron Throne, for as long as I don’t have children of my own. I’ll even name him my heir if necessary. My father won’t dare make a move on him, and neither will anyone else. It will also satisfy any remaining Targaryen loyalists, since Jon _is_ a Targaryen, and a legitimate one. In case Lady Lyanna and I have a son, Jon will either be sent to Winterfell as your ward, Lord Eddard, or be named Lord of Dragonstone, which has always been a Targaryen seat. Besides, a marriage between Lady Lyanna and I will serve to show the entire realm I aim for peace.”

Baby Jon wakes up and cries, and Lyanna quickly strips her left breast to feed him. He glances away and finds Eddard staring at him. “What do you have to gain from this?”, he asks, not unkindly.

“Northern loyalty, for starters”, he replies easily. “If the North won’t fight for their king, they’ll do it for their queen, won’t they?” Stark nods. “I also truly don’t want any more children dying in my name. Little Jon is not at fault for any of this, just like little Aegon and little Rhaenys were not. Is it so unbelievable that I would make an effort to ensure a child’s safety?”

A short silence. “It isn’t _unbelievable_ ”, Eddard replies. “It just seems your effort is too great. A marriage is not a light compromise, you know.” He doesn’t say it as a threat, or a warning, but as if he was a father teaching a child. Which is kind of okay; Jaime is only sixteen, and no crown can add years to his life.

“May I speak alone with Your Grace?”, Lyanna asks, and he turns to see her. Jon is already back asleep.

“You may”, he says. She hands baby Jon to Eddard, and the two leave the solar.

Lyanna’s grey eyes stare at his as if she’s trying to read his soul. “You said you know what happened to me”, she says finally. “What _exactly_ do you know, Your Grace?”

He clears his throat. It’s not a memory he’s fond of. “Rhaegar and I met briefly before he went to the Trident. He proudly informed me you had been with him all this time, and he had successfully got you pregnant with his third child. I had already heard some talk of prophecy, about a three-headed dragon or something similar. I then asked if you knew about your brother and father.” She gulps, already guessing where this is going. “He said that yes, you knew. You even asked to come to King’s Landing, but he… convinced you to stay.” He looks down. “I didn’t dare ask him how.”

When he looks up again, her eyes are watery. “I’m not Rhaegar, Lady Lyanna”, he says in a low voice. “This may be a king’s proposal, but it’s still only a proposal. You are free to say no. I’ll think of another solution for you and Jon if you don’t want to marry me. Not every woman dreams of being a queen, and I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that’s your case.” In her place, he’d wish to just go home. Nevertheless, he is living proof that one doesn’t always get their wishes.

“I just want to know one thing”, she says eventually, after she no longer looks like on the verge of tears. “Do you love me, Your Grace?”

He’s taken aback by that question. _What_ ? “No, my lady”, he replies. “I do not.” He doesn’t even _know_ her. He only ever loved Cersei, because they (used to) know each other better than anyone else.

She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Then I accept your proposal. Shall I fetch my brother?”

He nods, and she stands up to leave. He uses the time until she’s back with Eddard to think about her words. She will marry him because he _doesn’t_ love her? Isn’t that the opposite of what women want—of what _people_ want?

Then again, he muses, she doesn’t have good memories of the last two men who claimed to love her.

* * *

The Small Council is divided about his engagement, which is better than the unified anger he had expected. Arryn, Velaryon and Manderly seem to think this is the peak of his intelligence; Varys, Selmy and his uncle think otherwise.

“Is it really wise to name a Targaryen your heir, my nephew?”, Kevan asks. “I know neither you or your siblings have offspring now, but are you willing to overlook nephews if you don’t have male heirs of your own?”

“This is a bridge I’d rather cross when I get to it”, he admits. “For now, Jon will be my heir. I believe the best way to ensure Targaryen loyalists won’t challenge us is _bringing_ the Targaryens to our side. Speaking of which, does anyone have news on Dragonstone?” He knows Viserys is either six or seven years old, and Lady (Queen) Rhaella is in her final months of pregnancy.

“My little birds tell me Lady Rhaella and Viserys fled with Ser Willem Darry, Aerys’ former master-at-arms”, Varys replies easily. Jaime guesses he has the information for some time, and even now is not telling him everything.

“If you can find out a more precise location”, he says, “that would be ideal. After my wedding, I’d like to send a search party. Bring them all alive and in one piece.”

“For what, Your Grace?”, Velaryon asks.

“Aegon the Conqueror managed to keep peace by allowing former enemies to keep their lands and titles if they bended the knee”, he replies, remembering lessons from his father and Maester Creylen. “Dragonstone is the ancestral Targaryen seat, and I plan to offer it to them if they swear loyalty to me.”

“This is incredibly risky”, his uncle points out. “What if they decide to usurp you?”

“Now, why would they do it, if Rhaegar’s son is my heir?”

It is a spur-of-moment thought, but suddenly all the council is praising his genius. Mayhaps he _isn’t_ stupid, after all.

* * *

**284 AC**

He weds Lyanna Stark (Targaryen) on a sunny day. Despite it being a royal wedding and despite the huge amount of guests, it’s a quiet affair, especially after they head from the Great Sept to the godswood. Only Northerners attend the second ceremony; the rest wait for them at the main hall.

The feast is loud where the religious event was quiet. He and Lyanna keep it mostly to themselves, though he does speak to Tyrion for a long time.

“Father says you want to take me here”, he tells Jaime at one point.

“I do”, he agrees. “I was meant to write you sooner about it, but since we’re here… do you want to stay?”

His brother nods, and they hug briefly. Cersei stayed at Casterly Rock, and he honestly thinks it’s better this way.

Lyanna spends a good portion of the night with her goodsister Catelyn Tully (Stark), who came in her husband’s name—something about ‘there always must be a Stark at Winterfell’—and stayed with Jon the whole afternoon. Benjen Stark, who accepted his invitation to join Kingsguard solely because his sister was going to be queen, stays near the two women the whole night. He’s glad for it, honestly.

Royal weddings don’t have a bedding “ceremony”, so he and his new wife simply stand up and head to their chambers together. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to”, he says as soon as the door closes behind them. “I meant what I said the day of our proposal.”

“I know”, she replies. “Do you not want to?”

He shrugs. They _will_ have to, sooner or later. “I’m not opposed.”

It seems enough of an answer, as she grabs his face and kisses him. Before he knows it, they fall down on their bed.

* * *

They don’t do it again for a long time after that night, however. They still share a bed, but Lyanna is usually too busy caring for her son, and he busies himself helping her with that task. “I took care of my brother half of the time”, he explains. “Few people were willing to do it.”

“Your brother is great”, she says instantly, frowning in confusion.

“But he’s a dwarf, and Mother died birthing him, so Father bears no love for him.” Not that he _loves_ him and Cersei, but at least he deems them useful—and now might feel slightly proud of his older son now.

“He’s not at fault”, she insists.

“I know”, he agrees.

After that talk, she makes an effort to spend more time with Tyrion, and often lets him carry Jon around. His brother is delighted with the attention, and Jaime thinks he made a good choice with Lyanna.

Day by day, night by night, they talk about different things, about themselves and about the realm. One night, after drinking a little too much wine to keep up with Lord Tyrell (who came to pay his son a visit), he confesses his past affair with Cersei.

“I had hoped I could marry her, Targaryen-style”, he says, after Jon falls sound asleep. “It obviously failed, and she didn’t take it well.”

They are laying on the bed, facing each other. She takes his hand under hers. “Do you miss her?”, she asks simply. It doesn’t look like she’s judging him.

“Not anymore”, he says, and realizes it’s the truth. He hasn’t missed his sister for quite some time.

In the morning, she promises she’ll keep his secret. “It’s a useless secret anyway”, she claims, but, looking back, he thinks this is the moment he starts to fall in love with his wife.

Not that he notices at first. There is still the night after that one, in which she tells him everything he knows and doesn’t know about her and Rhaegar. “I was that mystery knight at Harrenhal”, she says. “He found me and promised to keep a secret. Then he stupidly crowned me Queen of Love and Beauty, because he thought I deserved _some_ prize for my actions. I confessed to him I didn’t want to marry Robert, and he promised to rescue me. I went willingly.”

He vaguely knows the rest of the story, but hearing it from her makes him want to rise Rhaegar from the grave to kill him himself. On the same night, he tells her about wildfire, and how Aerys wanted to ‘burn them all’.

“Why didn’t you tell them that?”, she asks, genuinely curious.

“I don’t think they’ll believe me”, he answers. “I’m waiting for Varys to tell me his ‘little birds’ found the barrels under the city.”

“A wise decision from a wise king”, she says mockingly, but he smiles anyway.

Even then, he doesn’t notice his feelings. It is only after he catches her swinging a wooden sword at night and offers to teach her, though not without saying, “Now I know why you are always so eager to put Jon to sleep early.”

She hits with the sword, and thank the gods it’s made of wood, because damn, that hurts. But between all of his kingly duties, teaching her swordsmanship is the highlight of his day along with being with Jon and Tyrion, and from there on there is little he can do not to fall, and deep. Not that he minds.

* * *

**285 AC**

It takes two years, but finally the Targaryens are brought to him. He still thinks Varys slowed their search down on purpose, but is inclined to overlook that now that they are here.

Once again, he’s glad he sent his father away to Casterly Rock; he can’t bring himself to harm these children any more than he is willing to harm Jon, who can now speak full sentences and once called him ‘papa’ instead of ‘uncle’ like Lyanna tried to teach him.

Morya Frey, one of Lyanna’s ladies-in-waiting, is summoned to watch over Jon and Daenerys while he, Lyanna, Rhaella and Viserys head to the solar.

“You killed my father” is the first thing the nine-year-old tells Jaime.

“I know”, he replies as politely as he can. “It had to be done.”

“Why, so you could be _king_? You are nothing but a kingsl—”

“Be careful of what you call my husband”, Lyanna hisses, and suddenly Jaimes feels overwhelmed with love and pride. Then she calms down and continues, softer, “Viserys, what do you remember from your father?”

The kid looks at his mother, who urges him to speak. “He was ugly”, he finally says. “I think he was good-looking once, but I never saw him as such. I think he… upset Mother. She never smiles when he is mentioned.” He looks at his Mother again, and she caresses his cheek.

“Can you think of anything nice to say of him?”, Lyanna asks, softly again.

It takes a while, but eventually Viserys shooks his head. “See, Viserys”, he begins, “this is because there was nothing good to speak of him. I know he was your father, and you must have loved him dearly, but he was a threat to the rest of us.”

“But you were his Kingsguard”, he insists, though not without the same venom he had minutes ago.

“Yes, I was”, he admits. “But I vowed to protect the people and the realm just as I vowed to protect the king. And… one day I to choose between breaking two vows and breaking only one.” It’s his wife’s turn to squeeze his hand. “Afterwards, everyone just assumed I was the best candidate for king.”

“Because my brother killed the original usurper”, Viserys finishes, and Jaime nods because there is little to reply to that. “But why kill my brother?”

He takes a deep breath. How to tell a boy of nine that his brother died fighting for a woman he claimed to love—but merely lusted after?

It’s Lyanna who answers that particular question. “Your brother fought for love”, she says. “He and Robert Baratheon loved the same woman, and died trying to win her over.”

She doesn’t say _whose_ love the men fought for, but Viserys is no fool and Ser Darry taught him well. “It was you, wasn’t it? People call you the Dragon’s Whore.”

He motions to stand up and defend his wife’s honor, but she pulls his hand down and replies, “Yes. But this is a story for another day, my darling, and not one your young ear should hear anytime soon.”

“Why?”

“Because you and your mother don’t deserve to hear bad stories about Rhaegar, and all the ones we have on him are bad. But”, she looks at Jaime, “we didn’t bring you here to only tell stories.”

He took her cue and began. “You are only nine, and yet you proved yourself to be quite smart. We come here with a proposal: should you bend the knee to us, we’ll give you lordship of Dragonstone. It has been your family’s seat for years, and I have no plans of changing that. Your mother may rule in your place until you reach proper age, and you can ask the Citadel for any Maester of choice. Your nephew Jon is currently my heir, but in case the Queen and I have a son of our own, he can be yours.”

Silence. Then Rhaella speaks for the first time. “May we have time to think this through?”

If he was purely Tywin’s son, he’d say no. He’d tell them it was either that or death. But he is not his father, so he gives them a day. “I’ll fetch servants and have chambers prepared for you.”

Later that night, Lyanna kisses him passionately. Before they shed clothes, he manages to ask what prompted it all. “You are the best man I could have asked for a husband”, she replies as she pulls him to bed and kisses him again.

Hours later, when they are finally exhausted from love making—because this clearly was _love making_ , not just _fucking_ or even _having sex_ —he whispers solemnly, “I love you, my queen.”

She caresses his face as she replies, “And I love _you_ , my king.”

* * *

At noon, Rhaella and Viserys comes to him with an answer. “We accept your terms”, the former queen says. “But Viserys wants something in return.”

When he asks, “What?”, he’s afraid he’ll demand a marriage for him, or worse, for his sister. But he just says, “Your Master of Whispers signed a marriage contract for me with Oberyn Martell half a year ago. I didn’t agree to it, and I want it annulled.”

Whatever conspiracy Varys and House Martell planned, it was clearly over, so it’s easy for him to promise it’ll be arranged. Viserys and Rhaella bend the knee and depart, though not without handing Daenerys to one of Lyanna’s ladies. Arryn was the one to propose that they’d take the baby as hostage to assure the Targaryen’s loyalty; Jaime didn’t like it, but conceded.

Daenerys misses her family for four or five days, and then she’s too busy playing with Jon. Some people claim they’d make a fine Targaryen match, but both Jaime and Lyanna dismisses any talks of betrothal. “I think this realm has suffered enough from forced betrothals”, he says, which effectively shuts everyone down.

* * *

**286 AC**

At one sunny day, while his wife is away with Benjen visiting orphanages—she loved to do it, and Benjen had more time to follow her than Jaime—he receives a letter from Cersei.

 _Father is sending me to marry Stannis Baratheon_ , she says. _I’m not sure if this is good or bad, honestly_ . _I know I didn’t go to your wedding, but please, I need you there._

He replies with as much optimism as he can muster. _He is stern, but seems to be kind with his men_ , he describes. _He recently knighted a former smuggler, and tales of their friendship often reach the Red Keep. He also seems honorable, almost as honorable as Lord Stark, so I believe you’ll be able to tell him no. Sadly, this is more than I can say about most lords in this realm. I could list you all ways you could have done worse, sister, but I think it’s unnecessary. I wish you all happiness in the world, Cersei, and I’ll do my best to attend your wedding._

He realizes he’s being honest in those last sentences. He no longer resents Cersei for what she did to him nearly three years ago. He’ll always love her, he knows that, but now it’s similar to his love for Tyrion; there is no place for anyone other than Lyanna in his heart. 

Speaking of his wife, she returns sooner than anticipated, and he rushes to her when he notices her using Benjen as support. “Are you hurt?”, he asks.

“No”, she replies, smiling despite looking ready to vomit her last meal all over the floor. “I just… I should have known horse trips would be hard while expecting a child.”

At that moment, he doesn’t care if he’s the king and should act properly. He just grabs his wife by her waist, takes her from her brother’s arms and kisses her as passionately as they usually do in the privacy of their chambers.

* * *

Despite everyone’s warning that ‘a birth chamber is no place for a man’, he stays for the entirety of his wife’s labor, her head rested on his lap and her hands holding his tightly. She screams, and for a moment it seems that she’s back to her first labor, stuck in a tower, but then he kisses her forehead and tells her he loves her, and she smiles right before screaming again.

She delivers twin girls that night. “We can name each of them”, she says as they hold one baby each.

“This one is Princess Johanna Lannister”, he decides, holding the youngest.

It takes a while for Lyanna to reply. “Would you mind if I named this one Visenya?”

He frowns. “I thought this was the name Rhaegar had in mind if Jon had been born a girl.”

She grins. “I know it sounds petty, but… I want to rub in his grave that _I_ got a Visenya, and not from his seed.”

He laughs. “I’ve always admired Queen Visenya”, he muses. “It’s a very regal name.”

“Then Princess Visenya Lannister it is.”

Later, when the twins are asleep—Jon and Daenerys having long gotten separate chambers for them—Lyanna thanks him for staying with her. “You have no idea what it means to me”, she says. “I was all alone at the first time. It was terrifying.”

He pulls her closer and kisses her hair. “I’ll always be with you”, he whispers.

* * *

Lyanna stays behind in King’s Landing with the twins when he goes to Storm’s End for Cersei’s wedding, bringing Tyrion, Jon and Daenerys along. At the morning of the ceremony, she knocks at his chambers. His muscles tense at the idea that she might try to have her way with him before getting married, but she simply sat at his bed and asks him to be the one to take her to the altar.

“I really don’t want to hear Father’s demands again”, she admits. “It’s all he does at home. I miss having you and Tyrion nearby.”

He sits beside her and takes her hand. He’s glad she mentions him and their brother on the same breath; she moved on too. “I suppose me being king gives me privilege over Father.” He chuckles. “I’ve spoken to Lord Stannis last night. Already threatened him in case he makes you anything but happy.”

She chuckles back. “I once asked father to not wed me to an unfaithful man”, she says. “Stannis is as good as I can get, I suppose.”

“For what it’s worth, I meant it when I said I wish you happiness, sister”, he says softly, unsure of what else to tell her.

She gives him a half smile. “Everyone says you and your wife are happy together. Tyrion once wrote home saying your face lights up at the mere sight of her.” He nods, because it’s the truth. “I’m glad you found happiness, Jaime. I really am.”

At the feast, Cersei and Tyrion even manage to have a decent conversation, and he goes to bed with a smile. Both he and Cersei moved on; that’s better than what he was able to envision all those years ago, when she broke things off with him with an icy glare and a cold voice. 

* * *

**289 AC**

There is an orphan boy named Lucas. Lyanna introduces Jaime to him. He is sick, a mysterious disease that makes his body weak, but his mind stays sharp. Just as he befriends the boy, he dies suddenly.

In his honor, his son is named Lucas Lannister. He is born at night, like his sisters, but Lyanna doesn’t scream nearly as much. He still stays the whole ordeal, and again his wife thanks him. Her gratitude makes his heart shatter a little; how could Rhaegar leave her all alone, with nobody but soldiers who didn’t move a finger to help her?

Then again, he wonders how Rhaegar looked at his wife and saw only her womb. When _he_ looks at Lyanna, he sees her beauty, that has yet to fade, and all the iron underneath—which is precisely what made him fall for her.

Two men fought a war for her, but for all the wrong reasons. If they _knew_ Lyanna, they’d never fight for her—not because she’s not worth it (because _gods_ , she is), but because she is perfectly able to pick her own fights and finish them.

* * *

Lord Greyjoy proclaims himself king and starts a rebellion—certainly inspired by the late Robert Baratheon. He is more exasperated than anything else, and he just wants to finish this as quickly as possible. “I’ll have to call your brother’s banners”, he tells his wife and Benjen.

Upon learning that he will personally lead the Western fleet, Lyanna offers to go with him. It pains him to deny, but it’s necessary. “You are great with a sword”, he says, “which is why I need you to stay with our children and Daenerys. For all I know, Greyjoy might have sent assassins for us.”

He expects her to fight, but it seems that he said something right, because she hugs him tightly. After two heartbeats, she says, “You put Jon on your list of children.”

He pulls her even closer. “He did call me ‘papa’ last week”, he chuckles. Then he adds, more seriously, “I see him as my son as much as Lucas. My love for all four of them is the same.”

(It isn’t completely true, though; he loves his daughters slightly more. But don’t all fathers?)

He takes Ser Victarion to Casterly Rock, but not to Lannisport. He ends up proving his loyalty to the crown when he slain his own brother Euron when he tries to invade the place.

The rebellion ends as quick as it started. Balon Greyjoy is sentenced to death, his son Theon takes his place and his daughter Asha is sent to Bear Island as hostage.

He spends a night at Casterly Rock, his old home, but sees little of Father. He prefers it that way; he had heard enough of his criticism when he arrived a few days prior.

Without any prompting, Tywin declared he should make it official that Lucas is his heir instead of Jon and that he should ‘deal with that Targaryen’ sooner rather than later. He expressed disapproval on how he had treated Rhaella and Viserys—too merciful, he claims. There were other small complaints, worth even less of his time. He listened to them all and replied, “I’m glad you’re not in my council. We’d have gone to war in less than a year.”

“Sometimes war is a necessary mean to—”

“—to nothing this reign is aiming for, I’m afraid.”

“It is your duty to secure House Lannister’s pow—”

“My _duty_ is to make sure the realm can prosper at peace. Power without responsibility is _nothing_. And, if at your age, you haven’t realized that, Father, I fear it’s too late for you.”

With that, he stood up and left the room. He doesn’t see his father again, and he makes no effort to. He’s glad to leave Casterly Rock and to go back _home_ —not King’s Landing itself, but to his wife’s arms and his children’s smiles.

On his first night home, he’s on bed with Lyanna, watching her with Lucas, when he spills, “I might have lost my father’s support.”

She turns to see with wide eyes. “How in the world?”

He tells her about their conversation. She frowns. “Well, you surely hurt his ego, but I wouldn’t go so far to say you _lost_ him, at least not yet. You still have your uncle here, and Tyrion. Also, from what you’ve told me, you and Cersei are on good terms again. If he tries anything, he’s alone.”

He hums, nuzzling in her hair. She giggles. “I should probably speak with my uncle in the morning, though.”

“Yes, you should. But I don’t think you have anything to fear for now. Besides, he just saw what happens when someone tries to question your legitimacy. He won’t want to be the next Balon Greyjoy.”

When he talks to Kevan in the morning, his uncle praises his reign and reassures him where his loyalty lies. “There is one thing I agree with your father, though”, he says. “You have to decide whether Jon will remain your heir or if you’ll pass the title to Lucas.”

Jaime sighs. “I know, I know.” And he does know. Problem is, he doesn’t know if he wants to name _Lucas_ his heir. Not that he doesn’t think his toddler son will make a bad ruler—he has no way to guess that—but he sees a lot of promise in one of his _daughters_.

* * *

**291 AC**

Tyrion’s wedding to Tysha, one of Lyanna’s maids, has to be postponed due to his father’s death. “How typical”, Cersei snarls. “He hated Tyrion so much, he had to find a way to disturb his wedding.”

Somewhere inside him, he feels proud that his sister has come to care enough for Tyrion to get angry at that turn of events. “At least he won’t bother any of us anymore”, he points out.

“Shouldn’t we grieve our father?”

He shrugs. “Was he ever a _father_?”

Raising Jon, having Daenerys around and having four children of his own—Princess Jeyne is now three months old—opened his eyes to how fatherfood is supposed to be like. He can’t bring himself to _not_ shower his kids with love, and has trouble wondering how could Tywin be so cold towards them.

He has never been hugged by Father, and yet he can’t see any of his children without feeling a strong urge to crush them in his arms. He loves to hear them laugh and never wastes an opportunity to make them do so. He has to be stopped by Lyanna almost every day from spoiling them and indulging on their wishes. How can any man behave any differently is beyond his understanding.

Cersei has a two-year old, a cute girl named Shireen. She had sent him letters asking for opinions on boy and girl names; she had wanted Joffrey for a boy and Myrcella for a girl, but apparently not even Davos Seaworth—who, according to Cersei, always supported her decisions—agreed, and Shireen won. _Stannis is not a warm man at all_ , she wrote him on her daughter’s birthday, _but he loves Shireen, and has no problems showing it. We may never love each other like husband and wife, but we can bond over our love for our daughter, so I suppose life is good._

They wait three weeks, and finally the wedding happens. It’s a joyous affair, held at King’s Landing, and everyone is happy. Lyanna and Cersei spend much of the night together, while he is introduced to some noblemen’s children.

After Tyrion and Tysha go to Casterly Rock to take over it, his wife asks him to visit Winterfell. “Our children have never been there, and only Jon and Robb have met. Ned just got a new son, Bran. We could all come.”

A royal visit to the North _is_ due, he realizes, so he promptly agrees. “You can go straight to Winterfell or follow me. I have yet to meet Lord Manderly’s lands, he’ll be overjoyed to hear of this travel.”

She kisses him hard, and for a moment he thinks she’ll take him in the middle of the corridor, but she breaks the kiss and smiles. “Thank you”, she whispers.

* * *

Jon calls him ‘dad’ and Daenerys calls him ‘uncle’; everyone at the Red Keep is used to it by now, but this is not the case for the rest of Westeros, so Eddard is understandably surprised when he hears them saying that.

It’s the two kids who provide an explanation. Jon is already eight, and Dany is about to turn eight too, so they are more than capable of speaking for themselves. “I know King Jaime is not my real father”, Jon says, “but he raised me like one and loves me like he loves my brother and sisters. I love him just like I love mom, so…”

He keeps looking at the floor to hide his smile and his (maybe) watery eyes. Then come Daenerys’ turn. “Jon is like a cousin to me, so obviously his mother is Aunt Lyanna and his father is Uncle Jaime.”

Eddard pats him on the shoulder. He just nods.

Robb never addresses him as king; instead, he takes Dany’s lessons and calls him ‘uncle’ all the time. Sansa, a true lady even at 5 years old, only stops calling him ‘Your Grace’ when he asks her. Arya, despite being capable of speaking actual words, chooses to shout instead, and Bran babbles something similar to ‘Jay’ and ‘Lya’.

Jon, Robb and Daenerys all hang out together; Robb seems delighted to have other children his age. Visenya keeps following them, eager to play their games. Johanna and Sansa become instant friends, while Lucas and Jeyne join Arya and Bran.

“Who knew Starks and Lannisters would get along so fine?”, he teases his two goodbrothers—Benjen, of course, came along.

“To be fair, Robb isn’t bonding with any Lannister”, Lyanna says.

“Please, my love, Jon just admitted to see me as his father figure. He may lack Lannister blood, but he has the spirit.”

His wife raises her eyebrows at him, and he knows what she’s thinking: Jon is purely Stark, not a single trace of Targaryen or Lannister in him. It’s like Lyanna made him all by herself.

At the end of their trip, after a long talk, they decide to let Jon stay to be fostered at Winterfell. Daenerys cries, because Jon is her ‘favorite cousin’—she calls Johanna, Visenya, Lucas and Jeyne her cousins too—but he tells her he has adventures planned for her, and she calms down a bit.

Truth is, he has talked to Lady Rhaella (who refuses to be addressed as Queen), and they do have a plan for the former princess; it will just need her to grow a bit older.

* * *

**295 AC**

Dany is eleven years old when she departs to Essos with her mother. At 18 years of age, Viserys is more than capable of running Dragonstone on his own, and Jaime sends the two women with Ser Jorah Mormont, knighted after proving his value at the short-lived Greyjoy Rebellion.

She and Jon have written to each other four times a year, while Jon writes to the rest of them only twice in the same period. Everyone is sure they’ll want to marry each other when the time comes, but no one dares voice that opinion in front of them.

A few weeks after Dany is gone, he takes Visenya to a council meeting. Despite being only nine, she has an interest in politics that none of his other kids show, not even Jon and Lucas—who enjoys books and music way more. Johanna is a proper lady and enjoys some aspects of ruling, but Visenya lives up to her namesake. Jaime has yet to unname Jon as his heir, and it’s because he wants to show the court that _Visenya_ is the best candidate for the throne.

The meeting goes as usual, until Varys speaks. “My little birds told me of barrels of wildfire hidden under the city’s tunnels. Obviously, I went down to check, and it’s true my lords. Some say they have been there since Aerys’ time.”

“They have been there since Robert’s Rebellion”, he says. Finally, the time has come. The men all turn to look at him. Visenya’s mouth hangs open. “Yes, I knew. Had no way to prove it, which is why I kept my mouth shut.” He closes his eyes for a moment, memories of that fateful day playing in his head. “Aerys had his pyromancers spread barrels of wildfire under the city. He planned to ignite them the moment Lord Tywin stepped foot in King’s Landing.” Faintly, he hears his screams. _Burn them all, burn them all…_ “I could only think of one way to stop him.”

For several moments, nobody says a word. Then Visenya leaves her chair and hug him. “My hero”, she whispers. He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

“So”, he begins after his daughter sits back down and the men remain silent, “what’s our plan to get rid of those?”

* * *

**297 AC**

One rainy day, he receives a letter from Jon. _I don’t think we’ve ever talked this through_ , it says, _but I’ve thought long about it, and I don’t want the crown. I believe it was never meant to be mine anyway, but I still think you should know this._

He smiles, and so does Lyanna. “Lucas doesn’t want a crown either”, she says. “I’ve tried to convince him, but he’s set on becoming a _maester_.”

He shrugs. “Then it’s time to name Visenya our heir.”

He does it from the throne, in front of every court member present at the time. Arryn writes to all great houses informing of his announcement.

As expected, many nobles complain. _There is no precedent for a woman on the Iron Throne_ , some say. Others remind him of Rhaenyra Targaryen and the Dance of the Dragons. A few question why Jon is no longer heir. However, any noble who has met Visenya claims it’s a wise decision.

“I suppose there was no precedent for a Lannister on the throne either”, Arryn says.

“Or a Stark”, Velaryon adds. “And here we are.”

* * *

**298 AC**

Jon Arryn passes away on his sleep near the end of the year. Jon manages to come for the funeral, but Dany doesn’t. Her brother Viserys is named Hand of the King, and Daenerys and Rhaella are summoned to King’s Landing so Viserys can name his sister his heir.

They arrive with the most curious thing: _dragons_.

“We were travelling with a _khalasar_ ”, Dany explains, “and they stole three dragon eggs from a seller from Asshai. Everyone tried to hatch them, with no success, until the _khal_ died and I got inside the pyre to place the eggs there.”

“I nearly had a heart attack”, Rhaella tells, “but then the fire died out and there was Dany, naked and bald and covered in ashes, with three baby dragons resting on her shoulders.”

“They wanted to name me _khaleesi_ ”, Daenerys continues. “After all, I was the only one to successfully hatch the eggs. But I pointed to the late _khal_ ’s son and told them to follow him. I even named my dragon Drogon, to pay him respects.”

“Also because you liked him”, Ser Jorah remarked dryly. Dany’s cheeks reddened, and everyone laughed.

She hands the other two dragons to her brother. “Drogon bonded with me in a minute”, she says. “Mother wasn’t so lucky, but I’m sure one of them will warm up to you.”

None of them do, but Viserys accepts defeat gracefully. “Why don’t you give them to Jon?”, he suggests. “He’s a Targaryen too.”

Dany lights up at hearing that Jon is at King’s Landing and goes to find him. Meanwhile, Lucas and Visenya approach the two dragons on Viserys’ lap. “So cool”, his son whispers in awe. “Can we touch them?”

“Just be careful”, his Hand warns them just as the green dragon tries to bite Lucas’ finger. Visenya laughs at her brother as she approaches the dragons.

Then, the unexpected happens: the golden dragon climbs Visenya’s arm and rests on her shoulder, nuzzling the crook of her neck. Daenerys arrives back with Jon and beams at the scene. “He chose _you_ , dear cousin”, she announces.

* * *

Visenya names her dragon Viserion, claiming that, if she stole Viserys’ dragon, she should at least name it after him. Jon bonds with the third dragon easily, but struggles to find a name for it. Lucas thinks for ten minutes and comes up with ‘Dan’.

“And this why _I_ got a dragon and not you”, Visenya spats, making everyone laugh. “Also, if you get married I’ll make sure to tell your wife to forbid you from naming your children.”

Ser Jorah suggests to name it after Jon’s father, since he was Targaryen and all, but Jon angrily replies that Rhaegar doesn’t deserve to live on a dragon’s name. He holds his wife’s hand tightly as her eyes are filled with tears, but she doesn’t cry.

Johanna, who shows up out of nowhere with Jeyne in her arms and Margaery Tyrell—one of Visenya’s ladies-in-waiting, who bonded with the heir’s twin sister better than with the twin she’s supposed to bond with—behind her, suggests to name the dragon after Rhaella, but nobody can come up with a good dragon version of her name.

“Aegor”, Visenya suggests, “after… well, pick any Aegon of your choice.”

“Velarya”, Margaery suggests after being asked. “I don’t know, it sounded good in my head.”

“Greenie”, Lucas says, which earns a bite from Viserion.

“Vermithor”, Jaime offers. “I think they were both of roughly the same color.”

“How do you know the colors of old dragons?”, Viserys asks.

“Tyrion had a dragon phase when he was six. Couldn’t shut up about them.”

As people come and go from the solar, many other names are suggested, and Jon writes them all down. Lucas is forbidden from speaking up after he comes up with ‘Timmy’, and Visenya now claims that he should _really_ become a maester, because she dreads the day he has offspring.

All old dragon names are suggested. There is a ‘Nymeria’ somewhere, given by Lyanna, and a ‘Rhaenar’, given by his uncle when he shows up, in a homage to whichever Rhaenys Jon might want to honor. Someone advocates for ‘Khalasaar’, and another someone for ‘Dragonstone’. At one point, Jon snaps that he’ll just name it ‘Dragon’, which earns another bite from Viserion.

“Visenya, stop using your dragon to bite your brothers”, Lyanna says dryly.

By supper, they stop suggesting names and start voting for the ones already in the name pool. There is a tie between ‘Aegor’ and ‘Velarya’, which makes Margaery delighted—especially after Lord Velaryon advocates for the name.

Jon settles the matter by flipping a coin, and Aegor wins. Just as he tries to claim it’s in honor of his late brother, Visenya says, “It should be in honor of Aegon III, the Dragonsbane.”

Jon tries to get Aegor to bite his sister, but fails miserably.

* * *

**300 AC**

At Jon’s request, he and Daenerys wed at Winterfell.

There is a ceremony at the sept, but, like with Lyanna, the moment Jon treasures most is when he and Dany exchange vows at the godswood.

Johanna and Robb dance together for most of the night, and Lyanna expresses her hopes for a match between them. “You just want an excuse to come here more often, don’t you”, he teases.

“Or maybe I want more Starks at King’s Landing”, she replies just as teasingly.

Aegor and Drogon are not big enough for riding, but big enough for a nice spectacle. Of course, their mere presence, along with Viserion’s, is enough to draw attention. Even when dragons were a regular presence at Westeros, the North wasn’t visited by them.

Arya and Bran are the most excited with the dragons, and Visenya lets them approach Viserion with a wide smile. Jon convinced Sansa to approach Aegor after an hour of patient talk from him and Johanna. Rickon and Jeyne were left to play far from the dragons, since they were too young to approach them.

Eddard gifts Jon with a direwolf. He, Robb and Bran found a whole pack of puppies on their way home. His former heir names his wolf ‘Ghost’, thanks to its white fur, and his half-sisters declare that he is better at naming wolves than at naming dragons. “I’m still better than Lucas”, he huffs, and they all laugh.

However, in the morning after the wedding, Eddard approaches him with a heavy expression. “Your Grace”, he begins, and Jaime knows he’s being serious. His goodbrother hasn’t called him by his royal title in a long time. “We’ve received many letters from the Night’s Watch over the last two years. They claim the Others are real, and are approaching the Wall.”

“And you think we can believe them?”

“None of the current commanders would joke on such things. You may not have noticed yet at your home, but winter has come harsher than expected.” He nods; snow fell shortly before their departure, something that normally doesn’t happen in the South until late into the season. “Members have deserted more and more often, and the wildlings have become even more desperate to cross the Wall. I’m seriously considering letting them come, if the Others truly are the cause for all of this.”

He remembers some stories about the Others from Tyrion. It used to give him nightmares as a child. He suddenly feels cooler. “What can we do about it?”

The two talk about it until they are called for lunch. There are more questions than answers, and Jaime decides on going to the Wall to see for himself what is happening.

Only Eddard, Benjen and Visenya follow him, and he only allows his daughter to come because of her dragon. They are welcomed by a frail Maester Aemon, who tells him the tale of a Samwell Tarly who killed a wight with fire, and a ranger who accidentally killed another wight with a valyrian sword. “We believe valyrian steel is what the ancient legends call ‘dragonglass’, which are known to kill wights”, he explains.

“The dragons have returned, Maester”, Jaime says. “Daenerys Stormborn hatched three dragon eggs from Asshai. My daughter has one of them. Visenya, come closer.”

She nudges Viserion to approach the maester, even telling him not to bite the old man. Aemon chuckles. “I don’t recall there being Targaryen blood in your ancestry line, princess.”

“No, maester, I don’t think there is”, she concedes. “We’ve searched. Targaryens and Lannisters have never wed each other.”

“There must be something truly magical in you then, my girl, to become a dragonrider.”

Visenya’s smirk reminds him of his own arrogant smirks of his younger years, but he can’t bring himself to chastise her. After all, his daughter has a lot more to be proud of.

They go up the top of the Wall, and Visenya releases Viserion. He doesn’t fly too far, though. “Alysanne’s Silverwing wouldn’t dare go far from the Wall either”, Aemon mentions. “Winter arrived, Your Grace, and the Others with it. We must be prepared, for this might be the greatest battle we’ll ever face. But for now, all we can do is wait.”

* * *

**303 AC**

They wait, and prepare.

Viserys ends up marrying Arianne Martell anyway, while Lucas goes to the Citadel upon turning thirteen. Johanna and Robb get married at Winterfell, which is used as an excuse for the dragons to visit the North. Visenya, Jon and Dany release their dragons, but they always come back quickly.

Now the dragons are big enough to ride, and the trio train their flight whenever they can. Visenya even goes to Dragonstone to stay with Dany and Jon. She is set to marry Edric Dayne, but only after the threat of the Others is dealt with. For now, she doesn’t think it’s a good idea, and he respects her decision.

Every House is warned to ready themselves to head North at any moment’s notice, and Rhaella and Viserys go to Essos to ask for help from the Free Cities. Red priests show up from seemingly nowhere, claiming to have come for the greatest battle of all time.

The Night’s Watch gains members, but loses almost the same amount on ranges. Maester Aemon dies months after Jaime’s first visit. Not every nobleman is willing to send their sons to fight an evil they have yet to see and believe in. The ones that are, though, begin training women so they won’t miss their men as much. Cersei finally gets the sword training she’s been wishing for since they were kids, and even Shireen practices.

Eddard lets the wildlings settle at the Gift. He sends him letters regarding their tales, and, more often than not, he has to hug Lyanna tightly to be able to fall asleep. Theon Greyjoy talks about frozen seas and asks for his people to take refuge at land, with the promise that no raids will happen under his watch. Bear Island asks the same thing.

Traveling through sea is getting more and more dangerous as days pass by, so when Jaime decides it’s time to go North, they go through Kingsroad—not _all_ of them, though. At last moment, Visenya, Jon and Dany show up in their dragons. “We can bring one person on each of their backs”, his daughter announces. “Who wants a dragon ride?”

He and Lyanna politely refuse, but Lucas—who came from the Citadel to fight—and Johanna promptly volunteer. His son climbs on Aegor and Johanna joins her twin. Dany begs her brother to come with her, and eventually Viserys concedes.

Fortunately, Jeyne prefers horses over dragons, so she isn’t upset to lose a dragon ride. Instead, she keeps racing with Robb (who was visiting King's Landing with Johanna) until the snow makes it impossible to run.

They meet his sister and her husband midway. Cersei asks if any member of the royal family is staying at King’s Landing. “No, we’re all here”, he replies. “Lyanna is as skilled as a knight, and all our children are good enough too. Not to mention Visenya and Jon have dragons.” He can’t keep the proud smile off his face when he mentions that last fact.

“Starks and Lannisters never married Targaryens, right?”, Stannis asks. “Aside from Queen Lyanna and the late Rhaegar.”

Lyanna answers for him. “We’ve searched all family trees we could find, and Lucas did his own research at the Citadel. You are correct, Lord Stannis. Jon is the first Stark-Targaryen child, and Visenya has no dragonrider blood.”

At night, in their tent, he teases, “I’m going to rub off Rhaegar’s grave that _my_ Visenya has a _dragon_.”

Lyanna laughs in a completely unladylike manner, and it’s his favorite laugh of hers. After a while, she says, “You know, now that the Lannisters are dragonriders too, you could marry your sister with no opposition.”

It’s his turn to laugh. “How convenient”, he muses, “that we no longer want that.” Then, as if to prove his statement, he kisses his wife, and soon they are making love like it isn’t snowing heavily outside.

* * *

It feels like every single deceased person is a member of the Army of the Dead, even those who perished south of the wall. Even with armies from Westeros and Essos on their side, he fears they won’t be enough. 

Mounted, the dragons are capable of crossing the Wall. It’s Jon that informs them of the huge size of the Others’ army, while Dany warns that they should wait for day time to attack. “They seem to be able to see at night as well as during the day”, she explains. “Let us rest tonight, and tomorrow morning Jon, Visenya and I lead the attack.”

Red priests and priestesses perform magical rituals to set swords aflame. The Seven are mostly forgotten as people pray to the old gods and to the Lord of the Light. As he walks through the top of the Wall, he sees all kinds of groups: mercenary companies, Dothraki, Faceless Men, Ironborn, warriors from Summer Isles and even warriors from far east. Daenerys points them all, armed with her knowledge of years at Essos.

“This is the moment all prophecies talked about”, she says. “Even the one that led my brother to do what he did to Aunt Lyanna.”

“I hope it was worth it”, he replies, glancing at Jon. _The dragon must have three heads_ , Rhaegar used to say. With Aegon and Rhaenys gone, will Dany and Visenya be enough?

He refuses to dwell on that, and, at night, he and his unmarried children all sleep at the same bed with him and Lyanna. He may not be a Stark by blood, but he has long learned the pack that stays together is the one that survives.

At sunrise, he hugs Visenya, Jon and Dany tightly. He doesn’t let himself think that he might lose any of them; he _can’t_. Just like he can’t think of losing Lyanna, Cersei, Johanna, Lucas, Jeyne, Robb… he has a big family now, and he can’t stand the thought of losing any of them. He’d rather die.

So, when a giant wight grabs him by the waist and he can hear his bones breaking, he manages to cut his throat open and lets himself fall. He closes his eyes and thinks of his family.

He doesn’t feel the impact on the ground.

* * *

He doesn’t die.

He guesses as such when he opens his eyes and sees Lyanna sitting by his side, a huge scar on her cheek and puffy eyes. His suspicion is confirmed when she exclaims, “Oh Jaime, you’re awake!”, and kisses him.

Johanna brings him water, and the two tell him what happened after he fainted.

“Vis, Jon and Dany reached the Heart of Winter”, his daughter explains. “Apparently that was where the leaders of the Others were. They said it was a hard battle, and they almost died at least once each, but suddenly all wights dropped dead, and we knew they won.” The three dragon riders and their dragons came back safe and sound, and were celebrated as heroes.

He asks who died, because someone must have. Lyanna cries a bit as she says her brothers’ names. “Our Johanna will be Lady of Winterfell sooner than we thought”, she says.

None of his children died, but Viserys did, and his heart aches for Rhaella, who is unaware that only one child of hers will go back home, and for Arianne, whose baby son will never know his father. Stannis’s brother Renly was also killed, along with Margaery’s brother Loras and her father. Ser Jorah Mormont died as well, and so did Asha Greyjoy, who fought like an Ironborn and a Mormont at the same time. Edric Dayne died as well, and Johanna claims her twin cried for the husband she didn’t let herself have.

Cersei was wounded, but is recovering; the same is said about Lucas, Sansa, Bran, Tysha Lannister (who came in her husband’s name) and many others. “Where are we?”, he eventually asks.

“Castle Black”, his daughter replies. He turns to her, and for the first time he sees Robb, sleeping. Johanna smiles and nods, answering his question before he can ask.

He then turns to his wife. “Are you alright?”

She smiles and kisses his forehead. “I’ll be”, she says. “With you by my side, I’ll always be.”

* * *

The snow melts as if it’s spring, and, for the decades that come, every year has four seasons, lasting three months each.

The years go by. Once called the Kingslayer and the Dragon’s Whore, Jaime and Lyanna go down in history as King Jaime the Peacebringer and Queen Lyanna the Brave, both often compared to Old King Jaehaerys I and Good Queen Alysanne. The only actual war fought in their reign was one that unified the realms instead of tearing them apart.

Eventually they die; Lyanna is taken by a fever at 65 years old, and heartbreak leads to Jaime having a stroke a year later. Visenya Lannister, the Winged Lioness—or Winged She-Wolf, as she is called in the North—is crowned queen with no opposition.

Jaime’s story is inspiration for jokes _and_ songs, and what once was meant to be a punishment for his oath breaking is now a tale to inspire generations to come.


	2. Dragon's Whore/Brave Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the second part of the series, it's the exact same thing, I just merged into one single story!

**283 AC**

At least one good news comes out of such a tragic day: Ned finds his sister alive—though not _well_.

She's lying on a bed, covered in blood, holding a crying baby. She smiles, but it's a sad one, and he fears the answer to his question, "What happened, Lya?"

Tears fall from her eyes, and she sobs, but eventually she tells her story. He was right; it's not something he ever wanted to hear. He wishes he could raise Rhaegar from the dead just to kill him again, but at least that monster is already dead.

"I'm the most foolish girl in Westeros, aren't I?", she asks, trying to smile again.

He shakes his head. He might be biased—it's his sister, after all—but he disagrees. "You wanted freedom, Lya. It isn't your fault that Rhaegar took advantage of that."

She sniffs. "I don't know what to tell his wife", she says. "I don't want to tell Elia that her husband is a liar and a rapist, but how else am I supposed to explain this child to her?"

He looks down at the floor before facing her again. "You won't have to worry about that", he says. "Princess Elia is dead, and so are her children."

She cries again, and the child cries along. Hours later, after she and Jon are properly cleaned, she asks if anyone claimed the Iron Throne. "Jaime Lannister", he replies. "Though he didn't really _claim_ it."

She frowns, but says nothing. She likely doesn't recognize that name.

* * *

She's been in an inn for some time when Ned summons her again. "The king wishes to speak to both of us."

She has spent the last few days taking care of Jon (or trying to; she has little knowledge on the matter) and thinking about what her brother told her about the war.

When she agreed to run away with Rhaegar, she had never expected for Robert to raise banners against the king. First of all, the prince had assured her no one would connect her escape to him. Of course, now she's inclined to take _everything_ he ever told her as a lie, but at the time she trusted him. How could she not? He had found out she was the mystery knight at Harrenhal and kept a secret—even when she was crowned Queen of Love of Beauty, nobody guessed it had something to do with the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

She remembered searching for Princess Elia to tell her she wasn't Rhaegar's mistress and had no intention to be, but the woman just laughed. "We at Dorne see no problem with taking lovers, sweetheart", she explained. "I appreciate your concern, though. Most women would take advantage of what my husband did to throw themselves at his feet."

Her tale was why she believed when Rhaegar told her he'd take her as a second wife to protect her from Robert. "We'll need to consummate our marriage so nobody will dare set it aside", he said, "but otherwise you'll be free to live your life as you please."

Lyanna's dream was to be a warrior. She got sword training in secret at Winterfell and was a great horse rider, but her father's ambitions spoke louder than her heart's desires, and she had found herself stuck with Robert Baratheon of all people. She knew she'd never be happy with him, despite his close friendship with Ned. Robert only ever saw her looks, and yet claimed to love her with all his heart. He just wanted her body, she was sure of it.

But Rhaegar promised freedom and protection, more than her father ever gave her. All she had to do was disappear for a while, and when she returned she'd be recognized as the prince's wife. "I'll go to Dorne with Elia, and we'll claim we both found you and proposed to you. My wife seemed to like you enough; I'm sure you'll be good friends."

She got on a ship with Ser Arthur Dayne, both disguised as common folk, and disembarked at Dorne. Dayne called her hiding place 'Tower of Joy', and said Rhaegar would meet her in a few days. They'd consummate their marriage, she'd spend a week or two hidden for good measure, then he'd come back with Elia.

She should have known something was wrong when the prince arrived on the same night. There were no other ships heading to Dorne; how did he get there from Harrenhal so fast?

At first he was true to his word: they only fucked at the night he arrived—she had asked him to wait for the following day, since she was tired from the trip, but he argued it would be better if they got it over with. However, he didn't leave her side, claiming Elia would come on her own.

Then, she made the mistake to ask what was going on. He answered by taking her by force while explaining why she was needed for a prophecy to be fulfilled. On the day after, he began drugging her drinks; she tried to avoid them when she realized it, but she still needed water to survive.

One day, after weeks without her moon blood coming, she felt ill. A maester—the first person she saw in months who wasn't Rhaegar or his knights—was summoned, and told her she was pregnant. The prince celebrated by taking her one last time. He called her beautiful and told her he loved her.

The mere memory makes her want to puke. _Love_ , she spats mentally, _a wasted word in cruel lips_.

At the same week, they received news of her brother and father's deaths, killed by King Aerys. She tried to beg to be taken back home. "I'll do anything", she all but screamed. "Just let me bury my family!"

It fell on deaf ears. Rhaegar locked her up in the tower, instructed the knights to keep her 'safe' at all costs and left, claiming he'd avenge his goodfamily. He _loved_ her, after all.

She had prayed for the maester to be wrong, but the old gods don't reach Dorne, and her belly only grew in size. Without Rhaegar around to remind her of how the baby was conceived, she eventually learned to love that child and wish for them to come safely to the world.

She gave birth to Jon all alone. No maesters, no midwives; only three members of the Kingsguard, and none of them got in, despite her screams. She still doesn't know how she survived. Thoughts of Elia had distracted her from the pain. Did the princess know about her? About that prophecy Rhaegar talked about so much? What did she think of it all?

She'll never know now. Elia is dead, and so are little Aegon and Rhaenys. Rhaegar and Robert, the two men who claimed to love her and fought for her, are dead as well—which is a small comfort; they won't haunt her anymore. (That comfort is short-lived when she learns about the war Robert started to get her back, under the claim she was kidnapped. She wants to cry. Her former betrothed was right and wrong at the same time.)

She overhears some people calling her the dragon's whore, and she bites her tongue to stop herself from replying. They are not talking _to_ her; they don't even know Lyanna is the one at the inn. It's only after Ned takes her out that they realize the 'dragon's whore' has been there all this time.

Upon seeing King Jaime, she realizes two things: one, he must be around her age; two, she saw him before, in Harrenhal. The latest member of the Kingsguard. Kingslayer King, she overhead some calling him at the inn. A man—a _boy_ —with no honor, an oathbreaker.

The crown seems heavy on his head and, as much as he tries to look like a true king, it's clear he doesn't like being there, doing that job. Ned told her he was forcefully made king due to lack of a better candidate after Robert's death. "What about you?"

"I'm a Northerner", he replied simply, as if it explained it all.

When the boy king proposes to marry her, she's tense. Another man lusting after her, claiming to love her? She couldn't do it again.

Then he turns away as she feeds Jon, and she hears him explaining all reasons a marriage between them would be beneficial for both parties. He never brings up how he feels for her, but she needs to know—that, and why he claims to know what happened to her. What does he think of her?

Turns out, he _is_ aware of what happened, to some degree. Despite being told of the story by Rhaegar, he still guessed she hadn't always been willing, and knows enough to make an effort to assure her she _can_ tell him no—he must know it has been a rare opportunity for her. And then, "Do you love me, Your Grace?"

He's clearly surprised at her question, and for a moment she fears he'll answer that he _obviously_ loves her, but he shakes his head. "No, my lady. I do not."

That's all she needs to hear. As she goes to fetch Ned and Jon, she feels nothing but relief. Her son will be safe, and she won't have to submit herself to a man's _love_.

* * *

She expects to find people who didn't like the idea of her being queen. She doesn't expect Ser Olyvar Martell to be the first to voice it.

He never calls her 'dragon's whore', at least not in front of her or her soon-to-be husband, nor in front of her brother Benjen, who just arrived from Winterfell to join the Kingsguard (he had been knighted midwar, much to her surprise). However, he doesn't bother hiding his distaste upon seeing her at the Red Keep. He frowns at her all the time, and always finds excuses to be out of her way. At first, she doesn't mind, because she has Ben by her side, but one day her brother has to follow the king elsewhere and she's left with Ser Olyvar.

"Ser", she calls from the other side of the corridor. He approaches her hesitantly. "may I ask you a question?" He nods, jaw clenched. "Is there any particular reason for your distaste of me? We are both going to stay at this castle for quite some time, and I'd rather have us as good acquaintances."

It's blunt, but still more courteous than what she truly wants to ask: _Why the FUCK do you hate me so much? I'm not the one who killed your sister._

His eyes sharpen, but he looks away before replying, "My family is not fond of you. My brothers blame you for Elia's death."

_What?_

She frowns. "I'm afraid I can't make that connection."

He spits on the floor, but he might as well have spat on her face. "Don't pretend you don't know… _my lady_." It sounds a lot like _dragon's whore_. "You ran away with her husband, fucked him into oblivion, got pregnant with his dragonspawn. Your mistakes led to a _war_ , a war that yes, finally put an end to the Mad King's reign, but also killed my sisters and her children. I don't _care_ about Prince Rhaegar, nobody in Dorne does, but Elia paid the price for _your_ mistakes, while _you_ get a crown."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. So absorbed she had been in her own tragedy, she never bothered to consider how it affected others around her. She grieves her brother and her father and blames herself for their deaths, but what about everyone that perished at the war caused by her own foolishness?

Tears threaten to fall, but she holds them. _I'm a wolf_ , she reminds herself. _I won't break down in front of a snake_. "Yes, my mistakes led to a war", she says, "but not _these_ mistakes you mentioned, because they were beyond my control."

He looks at her, frowning. "What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath. It's not a story she plans to spread, because she doesn't think people will give her credit, but she won't let the Martells, of all people, think she fucked up their family all by herself. "I made the mistake of running away from my duty to marry Lord Baratheon. I won't deny this. But I never had the intention of going on a _sex trip_ with Prince Rhaegar. I spent a year as his prisoner, guarded by _his_ Kingsguard, while _he_ fucked me until I got with the child he wished so much for but claimed his wife could not give. He promised me I'd never have to lie down with him, but he raped me every night until my moon blood stopped coming. So if you want to _hate_ anyone, hate the disgusting prince who betrayed your sister and took advantage of a girl who just wanted to be set free."

She didn't plan on revealing so much, but the truth is now out there. Afraid of his reaction, she turns and leaves, not stopping at his call. She doesn't tell Benjen or Jaime about that confrontation; it's useless to bother them with it.

Two days later, Ser Olyvar approaches her again. "I am sorry, my lady", he begins. "I should not have assumed such ill things about you."

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relieved, and smiles. "You had no way of knowing. People call me 'dragon's whore' all the time. It's easy to assume I was his willing mistress."

He shakes his head. "You are a Stark of Winterfell", he says. "Everyone knows your family values honor above all else. Your brother Eddard is the most honorable man in the realm, everyone says it. Meanwhile, Rhaegar abandoned his family without a warning. Taking lovers isn't a bad thing in Dorne, but we don't do it like he did. Besides… it wouldn't be the first time a Targaryen keeps a woman his prisoner."

She looks away for a moment and then back at him. "No", she agrees. "It wouldn't be."

* * *

Lord Varys approaches her a few days later, revealing she and Olyvar were overheard by his 'little birds'. She wonders if he doesn't mean himself, but guesses it doesn't matter anyway. When he asks if she has any way to prove it, she bluntly asks, "How does a woman prove she was raped, especially if all witnesses are dead, and were on the criminal's side when he did it?" A sigh. "If you truly have little birds, you could arrange them to get Ned's testimonial of how he found me barely alive after giving birth. Or you could find it from King Jaime himself. He heard Rhaegar's version and still realized I didn't lay down with the late prince willingly."

How many times will she have to relive her agony?

"I see", he says calmly. "I've noticed you always flinch whenever Rhaegar's name is brought up. Those must have been horrible moments, my lady. If you truly are a victim, I could help spread the tale. People believe rumours rather easily, and you'd find many are willing to ruin the late prince's image."

She sighs. She doubts he's actually _asking_ her consent. "As long as poor Elia doesn't come out as a bad person", she replies. "She was a victim as much as I was, if not more, given what happened."

"Of course, my lady."

As he leaves, she lets herself hope she's made an unlikely friend. _I'm not ready for this_ , she thinks. _I'm not ready to be queen and live at court._

But then, neither was the current king. Maybe Jaime wants someone to share the burden of ruling a kingdom without having been prepared for the task.

* * *

**284 AC**

Apparently, Ser Olyvar counts as Martell representation, because he's the only Dornish house present at her wedding is House Dayne. She tries not to read too much into it; after all, Olyvar has been treating her well since their conversation months ago.

She barely pays attention to the ceremony at the sept; it's the one at the godswood that counts for her—even if this godswood is nothing compared to the one at Winterfell, her home. Jaime is as nervous as she is, which is selfishly comforting.

She notes his sister is absent from the ceremony. When she asks, he simply says she had to stay in Casterly Rock. However, her new husband is not good at masking his emotions, so she quickly realizes the twins are not on good terms, and makes no other questions.

Ned stayed at Winterfell, but his wife Catelyn comes, carrying Robb in her arms. She watched over Jon the whole day, so she spends most of the night with her goodsister, her son and her nephew. "He was born while Ned was away, right?"

Catelyn nods. "A couple weeks before your son, Your Grace."

"There is no need to call me 'Your Grace', you know. We are family; please just call me Lyanna."

Catelyn smiles politely. "Of course." She briefly glances at Robb before turning back to her. "Is Jon being treated well here?"

She shrugs. "Jaime hired maids to help me, women who have been mothers already, but I do most of the job. They teach me and answer my questions, but I don't trust them yet." Then, in a lower voice, "I don't know who to trust here besides my brother."

Her goodsister frowns. "Can you not trust your husband?"

She nods. "Yes, yes, I should have mentioned him too. Sometimes I think I can trust Lord Arryn and Lord Manderly, and even Lord Kevan. Other times I try to trust Ser Olyvar and Ser Willas. Most days, however, I do not know."

She wishes to say more. How she sometimes fears that Varys, Lord Velaryon or Ser Barristan will murder her and/or Jon in her sleep; they have always shown loyalty to the Targaryens, and she doubts they are pleased to serve a Lannister, even if Jaime seems different from his father. How Ser Victarion seems to look at everyone with murder in his eyes, and how she thinks even Jon Arryn distrusts her for what she did to Robert. Ned forgave her because she's his sister, but she is sure Lord Arryn, who fostered both Ned and Robert, resents her.

But a wedding feast is no place to confess her fears and insecurities, and she has already said too much. Varys has little birds everywhere, after all.

At least no man tries to undress her before the bedding. When people begin to cheer, Jaime simply takes her hand and leads her away—though he waits for her to kiss Jon and Robb good night and thank Catelyn for her help.

Something in her melts when Jaime says they don't _have_ to lay down as man and woman that night. It reminds her of how he insisted she could have said no to his proposal, and it fills her with certainty that she made the right choice by accepting it.

Looking back, she can pinpoint their wedding night as the moment she began to fall in love with Jaime Lannister. Not that she realizes it as she comes forward and kisses him, leading to their first time together.

* * *

Her husband's experience with his younger brother comes in handy a few times with Jon. He handles his bathing better than she ever did, and seems to always know what makes him laugh. He had shown some of those abilities before their marriage—after all, Lyanna and Jon have always stayed at the Red Keep—but now that they share chambers (and bed), it's clear to her that fatherhood suited him—more than the crown, if she is honest.

Not that he is a bad king, no. Jaime's sense of duty propels him to do his best, and while the result is sometimes below expectations, he's been competent enough to hold the kingdom together so far. It helps that his council is capable and seemingly trustworthy—though he often seeks _her_ for advice.

"Jaime, I'm as prepared for ruling as you are, if not less. Why do you ask for _my_ help?"

He blinks at her. "You are my queen", he points out as if it's supposed to explain it all. "You are not… a doll, or an accessory, or a piece of decor. You sit by my side in the throne room, so it's only fair that your voice is heard."

For an outsider, it may sound like he's flattering her, but she gets the meaning behind his words: _You have to help me in this. I chose you so we'd rule together, so please rule with me_.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure if my voice is worth hearing."

He sighs. "If it isn't, we'll find out sooner or later. But for now, I'm lost, and I'll take anything I can get."

So she sits down and hears the kingdom's problems, and tries her best to counsel him. However, he gets tired of talking politics rather quickly—a blessing, because it tires her too—and often changes the subject to personal matters.

She talks about her brothers, including Brandon, and he shares stories of Cersei and Tyrion—mostly the latter, which is a given considering he and his twin still seems to not be on speaking terms. They share their grief of a missing mother and talk about their fathers, who are more similar than she'd want to admit. They talk about Jon while he's asleep and while he's awake.

One day, he confesses the true nature of his relationship with his sister—or, at least, how things used to be between them. _Poor girl_ , she finds herself thinking, _lost a brother and a lover on the same day_. She asks if he misses her; he says no, and she believes him.

The look he gives her when she promises to keep it a secret—as if she'd have any use for it—makes her want to kiss him hungrily. She doesn't though; he may not miss Cersei anymore, but it isn't _Lyanna_ that he loves, is it?

The thought makes her heart squeeze, and she finally realizes she's in love with her husband. _Too bad it isn't mutual_ , she thinks, but another part of her insists that, if she learned to love him, so can he someday.

When she tells him all the details about Rhaegar—things she hasn't told Ser Olyvar, Ned or Benjen—he holds her tightly, and she lets herself imagine he already loves her.

* * *

They share chambers half of the time; on the other half, she hushes to put Jon to sleep so she can sneak out to meet her brother.

Benjen is no master swordsman, but he's the only one she trusts to teach her. She hopes one day they learn together, on the same level, but swordsmanship is far harder than horse riding.

"Why don't you train something else?", her brother asks one day. "Like bow and arrow."

"Do you know how to shoot?", she asks, already knowing the answer.

"You know I don't."

"And you know I don't trust anyone else to teach me without delating me to the king."

"But the king seems to like you", he points out. "Why would he not let you learn to fight?"

"Whatever his feelings are towards me", she replies with a sigh, "I doubt he'd be happy to know his wife is not a proper lady. Robert claimed to _love_ me, and still expected me to behave like one."

Nobody denounces her to Jaime, but he finds out anyway. Instead of scolding her and telling her to go back to her chambers, though, he offers to train her along with Benjen. _I love you_ , she nearly says, but she just kisses his cheek instead, thanking him.

He actually seems to _enjoy_ teaching her swordsmanship, and when she asks if he knows how to shoot an arrow, he says "No, but I can find someone to teach you."

 _I should have found you before you were Kingsguard_ , she wants to say, so in love it hurts. _Father should have arranged a betrothal between us. We would've been happy._

Then she wonders if they'd be able to have such interactions under the watchful eyes of his father. She thinks of how she cared little for love and even less for marriage back then, when she didn't have Jon to take care of. She remembers the Jaime from that time was still in love with his twin. _No_ , she concludes, _everything would have been the same. Mayhaps Jaime would have been the one to die at the Trident, and Robert would be king_. It's not a pleasant thought, so she shakes her head and focuses on her husband calling her out on her footwork.

* * *

**285 AC**

The morning after she and Jaime confess their love for each other for the first time—the memory makes her want to giggle like a maiden—the former queen Rhaella asks for a private reunion with her.

Rhaella is regal, and her voice is soft yet firm. Her posture never falters, and even the way she sits shows a confidence Lyanna lacks, even after being queen for two years. For a moment, she entertains the idea of asking Jaime to let her stay at King's Landing. It goes as quickly as it came, though; no one would have peace if she or Viserys stayed at court, so close to the king.

"Your Grace", Rhaella begins, the title slipping so smoothly one would think she had never been addressed as such herself. "You have a child my daughter's age, don't you?"

She nods. "Jon is a few months older, Your—my lady." She lacks the former queen's subtlety, clearly.

Rhaella smiles. "I come here to ask you one thing, my darling." She takes a deep breath, and it suddenly comes to Lyanna that the woman might be _nervous_. "Take good care of Dany, please. She is not at fault for anything, and she was already blessed by never knowing her father."

Mayhaps another woman would have scorned her request; after all, Daenerys is a Targaryen, a rival. But she is a Stark, and as such, she says, "I'll raise Dany as if she was my own, my lady. I'll tell her you love her dearly, and I'll make sure no one will ever mistreat her for who her father was."

Rhaella's eyes are watery but she doesn't cry. "Thank you, Your Grace. I just want my daughter to be safe and happy."

"If the gods are good, there will be no more wars to disgrace her, or any of us."

"You have nothing to worry on our end, Your Grace", the woman says, catching the meaning behind her words. "Gods know I don't wish to be at court ever again. If anything, not having Viserys or Dany as royals brings me a peace I've never had before. If Prince Jon is ever dismissed as heir, he is more than welcome at Dragonstone."

She wants to believe Rhaella; after all, if she recalls correctly, no good has ever come to her at King's Landing. However, she has yet to learn to trust half of the Small Council, even when her husbands trust them nearly blindly. Regardless, she hugs the former queen goodbye.

* * *

As she approaches Sunspear with her brother and Ser Olyvar, she fears she made the wrong choice by volunteering to come to Dorne to end the marriage contract between Viserys and Arianne Martell.

Lady Rhaella is due to arrive a day later, but she senses the Martells won't wait for her to arrive. She'll have to deal with this alone.

Jaime wanted to come as well, but there were so many urgent matters to attend to at court, he found himself unable, which prompted her to offer herself. He almost didn't let her, she could see it in his eyes, but eventually he conceded. "Bring two members of the Kingsguard with you", he said. "Ones you can trust. I'll send a raven to Dragonstone so Lady Rhaella will go, and I'll fetch Lord Velaryon."

The day after the Targaryens' departure, she and her husband summoned Varys to ask him about his intention with that contract. "It was arranged right after your coronation, Your Grace", he admitted. "The Martells were enraged at Elia's death, along with her children, and I had feared you'd be overthrown soon. You must forgive me, Your Grace, for I know your father had been the one to order the murders, and I feared the realm would not accept a Lannister as king."

She was sure there was more to it. She still saw Varys as a Targaryen loyalist, despite his efforts to show the opposite, and his admission left her tense. Jaime seemed to feel the same, if his clenched jaw was anything to go by. "I could accuse you of conspiring against the throne, you know. I could have you executed."

He didn't give any indication he _would_ do it, which was probably what prompted Varys to say, "Forgive me, Your Grace, but you must know I'm loyal to the _realm_. I saw, long before any noble did, that King Aerys was a threat. I don't know _what_ prompted you to kill him, but whatever it was, I'm grateful, but my original plan was to put _Rhaegar_ on the throne." She flinched, and he noticed. "Of course, now I know the fallen prince would be less than ideal, but, as much as the idea of having the… _kingslayer_ as king pleased me, I feared it would bring the realm to war sooner or later. I still do."

A long silence followed his words, and her husband for once was unreadable. "You'll feign sickness and stay at your chambers until we settle the matter of Dorne", he said eventually, voice tone neutral. "I don't want to put you in a cell and raise worries, but for now you won't attend to your duties. Your fate rests on Martell's response to the end of the marriage pact, and my thoughts on what you told me. Do you have anything else to say?"

Varys took a deep breath. "You kept your head after forsaking your vows and murdering your former king, Your Grace. Of all people, you must know how far someone is willing to go to assure peace for themselves and for the ones they hold dear. Please consider my case with care. I'll retreat to my chambers now, if it pleases you."

Jaime called Ser Willas to escort him.

She shakes the memory off her mind when Ser Olyvar announces they arrived at Sunspear. It's a beautiful place, unlike anything Lyanna has ever seen before—it doesn't remind her of the Tower of Joy at all.

She's greeted by Prince Doran, who is nothing but polite towards her, and greets his brother warmly. "I suppose you are tired from the travel, Your Grace", he says. "Allow my guards to escort you and your companions to your chambers."

She thanks him and tries to hide her uneasiness as she follows the guards. Suddenly she wonders if bringing Ser Olyvar is a good idea; he might know her story and even like her, but that is in King's Landing. How will he act in his homeland? Will Benjen—and her fighting skills—be enough if he decides to turn against her?

At dinner, she's summoned. She had barely taken a nap, but, with her maid's help, she fixes herself enough to avoid looking tired. There, she meets Oberyn Martell and Prince Doran's children, Arianne and Quentyn. They are cute kids, and she finds herself wanting to play with them like she does with Jon (and now Daenerys, who is a lovely child too).

"I am aware Queen Rhaella is coming tomorrow", Doran begins after greetings and pleasantries are exchanged, and the children are escorted out, "but, if possible, Your Grace, I'd like to begin our conversation today."

She ignores the fact that he addresses Lady Rhaella as queen and nods. "As you must know by now, Rhaella's son Viserys has requested an annulment of his marriage contract with Princess Arianne Martell. My husband and I were unaware of its existence, of course, but we agreed to solve the matter personally, to avoid any conflict between House Martell and House Targaryen."

"And the crown, of course", adds Oberyn, as an insult. Oh my, this is already going downhill. Will she be able to deal with the tension?

 _I'm a wolf_ , she reminds herself, _and a queen. I have to be strong_.

"We'd rather avoid unnecessary conflicts", she answers diplomatically. "Of course, we cannot make anything official without a representative of House Targaryen. You must want something in return for breaking off such an important pact."

" _Something_ ", Oberyn scoffs. "We'd like my sister back, but you can't give me that now, can you, _Your Grace_?"

"Oberyn—", Ser Olyvar calls out, but his brother ignores him.

"We were okay with a Lannister on the Iron Throne, because it's the one who _killed_ the Mad King. But having the woman who brought shame to our House and caused the death of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys be crowned _Queen of Westeros_? You are _not_ our queen, you are nothing but Rhaegar's _whore_."

She stands up abruptly, willing her hands to not shake under his hateful glare. "I _am_ your queen, like it or not, Prince Oberyn, and I won't tolerate such speeches from you or anyone else. What do you _know_ of me, of my relationship with _Rhaegar_ ", she spits at the mention of the late prince's name, "to claim I'm responsible for Elia's death? What do you _know_ of what happened to throw any accusations? You know _nothing_ , only rumours spread by people who have nothing better to do all day than cursing whoever they dislike."

Oberyn stands up and seems about to retort something, but a sword is suddenly put between them. "Dinner table is no place for a fight", she hears Ser Olyvar's voice, calm yet firm.

His brother looks away from her and glances at his brother. "You are on _her_ side, Olyvar?"

She doesn't dare move while she hears the knight's answer. "Unlike you, brother, I know who is to blame for Elia and her children, and it isn't Queen Lyanna."

"Then do enlighten us", Prince Doran speaks up, and they all look at him. "Who holds the blame?"

She feels Ser Olyvar's stare and turns to see him. His eyes seem to ask whether he should speak or not. She decides to ask his brother instead. "Would you rather hear it from me or from your brother, Prince Doran?"

"I think it would be better if Olyvar tells us what he knows first", he replies softly. "Now please, sit. All of you."

Ser Olyvar doesn't sit until Benjen comes to her side, and only then he starts. "I've heard from the queen, the king and others, and anyone who has any knowledge on what truly happened says the same thing. Queen Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar met at Harrenhal, when he found out she was the infamous Knight of the Laughing Tree." It's not something _she_ told him, so he must have gathered that bit of information either from her husband or from Varys (or Benjen). "It's to be assumed that he kept her secret, which led her to trust him and confide her displeasure about her betrothal to Lord Baratheon."

Doran interrupts the knight to ask her if all of that is true. "Yes. I got in the tourney as a mystery knight to avenge my father's bannerman who was hit by honorless squires. Rhaegar's secrecy indeed made me trust him enough to tell how I didn't want to marry Robert. He crowned me Queen of Love and Beauty as a way of recognizing my performance at the tourney without giving me away."

"No one can say you are not a Stark", Oberyn comments, though it's still said as an insult. Ser Olyvar keeps with his story.

"By means I am not aware of, Prince Rhaegar convinced Queen Lyanna that he could set her free from Lord Baratheon by taking her as his second wife. He told her Elia would approve and was even looking forward to having a friend at court."

"It sounds like her", Doran admits. "Taking lovers is not a taboo here, as you must know by now, Your Grace, and Elia often wrote to us about being lonely at the Red Keep."

She nods. "I met her at Harrenhal, after Rhaegar crowned me. I was panicking and wanted to assure her nothing had ever happened between the prince and I. She thanked me for the consideration, but also told me she wouldn't mind if he had taken me as a lover. That memory led me to believe Rhaegar's words concerning Elia."

She nodded at Ser Olyvar, who continued. "Rhaegar told the then lady Lyanna that they'd only lay down together to consummate their marriage and make it valid. Afterwards, she'd be free to do as she pleased. He tricked her into thinking they'd be at separate boats, that he'd go to his wife to tell of his trip first."

 _That_ is new information. "What?", she blurts out.

He turns to her. "What is surprising to you?"

She looks down. "I didn't know he had been on the same boat. I mean, I found it suspicious that he showed up at the tower so soon, but…" She shakes her head. "I should have realized it by now. Please go on, ser."

It takes a while, but she hears his voice. "Like the queen just said, he arrived earlier than expected. Their first time was consensual"— _barely_ , she thinks—"but all times after that were forced on Rhaegar's part. Queen Lyanna stayed most of her time drugged with milk poppy while he raped her."

She feels tears falling before she can hold them. _No, no don't cry!_

Ser Olyvar continues, "When news of Rickard and Brandon Stark's deaths reached them, she was already pregnant. Rhaegar left her to three members of the Kingsguard, now all deceased, and ordered them to not let her out under any circumstances. She gave birth to the current heir all by herself."

Now the tears are rolling freely, so she keeps her head down, holding sobs. The memories come back full force, and she finds herself gripping the table to hold herself to the reality around her.

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, please let me live, please let my baby live, please let it be a boy… I'm gonna die here, die, die, someone help me..._

She doesn't realize she's saying those words aloud until she feels her shoulders being shaken. She blinks, and all men are staring at her. "Sister, are you alright?"

"I am now", she replies to her brother, taking a deep breath. "Where were we?"

"We don't have to keep going if you are not well, Your Grace", Doran offers softly.

She smiles forcefully. "If I'm going to relive the worst moments of my life, Prince Doran, I'd rather relive them all at once. Please, Ser Olyvar, continue from where you stopped."

 _I'm a wolf, and I'm a queen. I am strong._ Mayhaps, if she repeats that mantra enough times, it'll come true.

Ser Olyvar speaks up. "I was telling them what King Jaime told me about Rhaegar, that even his version of the story let it clear that you were his prisoner instead of his lover. Now… Well, after Rhaegar and Robert died, and Jaime was made king, Lord Stark went to the Tower of Joy, where he found his sister with a baby boy in her arms.

"After establishing his Small Council and his Kingsguard, King Jaime offered a marriage proposal as a way to protect Prince Jon. He has shown, many times, disgust at what happened to our sister and her children, and has no wishes for it happen again, either to Jon or to the Targaryens."

"So he didn't marry you for love", Oberyn tells her, but his face has softened after her panic attack.

"No, he did not. I accepted it to protect my son, and because, despite breaking his vows when he killed the king, Jaime has shown to have enough honor to not be another Robert Baratheon or another Rhaegar Targaryen. So far, he has proven me right." _And now we love each other._

Silence falls after that, and, one by one, they resume their meal—food is already cold by now, but she doesn't mind.

She almost chokes on water when Doran speaks up again. "Elia wrote on you once, after Harrenhal. She called you a 'sweet girl' and, without detailing too much, said you'd be a good friend if you visited court after your marriage. I don't believe she was ever aware of her husband's plans… although she did write once about his desire to have a third child, despite her near-death experience after Aegon's birth. She claimed him to be 'obsessed' with the idea, though she wouldn't tell us why. If it's not too much to ask, would you happen to know about this, Your Grace?"

She nods. "I wasn't always fully awake when Rhaegar raped me, but I slowly got that he was obsessed with a prophecy. I didn't gather much about it, only things regarding a… 'prince that was promised', a 'song of ice and fire' and something about a three-headed dragon. I think that last part was why he wanted a third child." She took another sip of water. "He wanted a girl. Visenya. He obviously wanted a repeat of Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives, thought I never knew _why_."

"So he abducted you and raped you to get his Visenya", Oberyn says. "His third dragon head."

She shrugs. "That's the only explanation I could find."

"Then why _you_?"

"Because she was the _ice_ to his _fire_ ", Doran replies for her—thankfully, because she has no answer. "A song of _ice and fire_. He must have guessed Aegon and Rhaenys wouldn't fulfill this prophecy by themselves. He must have seen Queen Lyanna, who is a _Stark_ and used to be called 'she-wolf of Winterfell', and concluded she was his missing piece. Starks and Targaryens had never had offspring together, after all."

She gulps. She had never thought much of the reason behind Rhaegar's choice. She had always assumed he picked her simply because she was desperate enough to be tricked. Doran's words, however, make too much sense for her to dismiss them.

"Whatever his goals were", she says eventually, "they can no longer be fulfilled. _His_ obsession with a prophecy is what got him and his family killed. I won't say I have no blame in this, but honestly, my foolishness played little part in Elia's death compared to Rhaegar's cruelty."

Oberyn _smiles_. "It seems that you hate Rhaegar more than we do… Your Grace. I guess you can't be that bad, then."

Despite everything, she smiles back. "Oh, Prince Oberyn, if you ever want to bond over mutual hatred for that man, you can always count on me."

* * *

It seems that she managed to convince the Martells she is not the 'dragon's whore' and is, in fact, their queen, for when Rhaella arrives, Doran and Oberyn are much softer than they were upon _her_ arrival.

The marriage pact is dissolved under the promise that Doran's son Quentyn will squire for either Viserys or Jon when he is of age. The Prince of Dorne even offers an alternative: in case squiring is not possible, he'll be fostered at Dragonstone or King's Landing. The terms are written down and signed by Doran, Rhaella and Lyanna.

On their journey back, she thanks Ser Olyvar. "I never thought you'd defend me as fiercely as you did", she says.

He gives her a half smile. "Your Grace has proven to be a good queen so far", he replies. "And it's like Oberyn said. Anyone who hates Rhaegar is welcome in Dorne. Even before your story reached any of us, we already blamed him for disgracing our sister. The only difference is that now he doesn't have you to share blame with."

At that, she laughs.

Jaime is happy to hear her tale of her trip to Dorne, and she takes advantage of that to suggest something that is long overdue. "I know revealing your father was behind the deaths of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys is a risk you are not willing to take", she begins. "But is there any way to reveal Clegane was the one who _did_ it?"

He frowns, and for a moment, says nothing. And then, "We could summon him for a trial. I've heard others have seen him at the Red Keep, so we can find ways to prove him guilty. People will accuse my father of ordering it, of course, but I doubt anyone can prove it."

He doesn't sound happy, and she knows why. As much as he finds his father's actions horrible and has no desire on relying on Casterly Rock for anything, he knows he has little power to actually condemn Tywin Lannister without risking an uproar that will lead to even more deaths—and if there is one thing Jaime doesn't want is more carnage and bloodshed. And, as much as she wants justice for Elia, she knows another war is not worth it.

"Do you know how Oberyn Martell is known at Dorne?", she begins. He frowns at her, confused, and shakes his head. "The Red Viper. He admitted to know many poisons, and is able to make his kills look like accidents. Imagine what he would do if he knew _who_ murdered his sister..."

He raises his eyebrows, which is a better reaction than he expected. "That's something to consider."

It takes half a year, but one day Gregor Clegane is found dead by a river, and they receive a letter from Sunspear that says, _The Lannisters always pay their debts indeed._ It's the closest the Martells will ever come to a 'thank you', and she's fine with that.

* * *

**286 AC**

Her belly grows faster than it did when she was pregnant with Jon, which, according to the Grand Maester, means she's probably carrying twins. "The king _is_ a twin", he explains, "and although this usually seems to be more important for the mother's side than the father's, the Lannister's history of bearing twins is not something to be ignored in this case."

She doesn't tell her husband, but she has thought of many names. Western names, Northern names, Southern names… but one sticks to her head. _Visenya_.

Years ago, she prayed for a boy as she labored. The last thing she wanted was to give Rhaegar the satisfaction of fulfilling his dream of repeating the conqueror trio. The gods listened to _that_ prayer, and gave her Jon.

She knows it's silly and spiteful, but she wishes for at least one girl. Visenya is a beautiful name, and Visenya Targaryen has always been a favorite of hers, along with Nymeria. Now that the name won't be tainted by Rhaegar's prophecy, she wants a Visenya to rub off his grave. (She wonders if he _has_ a grave. For all she knows, he was burned.)

Then two littles girls come out of her, and Jaime agrees with spitting on Rhaegar. They receive many letters from all over Westeros congratulating their daughters' birth, but her favorite comes from Sunspear. _Reading 'Visenya Lannister' gave me an odd wave of pleasure_ , it says in what clearly is Doran's handwriting. _I suppose it's due to my appreciation for poetry and irony._

Right under it, in Oberyn's handwriting, one can read, _You know, if she had been born here, Visenya would be queen. But that's just a suggestion for you Northerners._ She realizes it's not a bad suggestion at all.

* * *

A few months after her goodsister's wedding, Rhaella comes to visit her daughter. At three years old, Daenerys is both a lady and a fighter, a perfect mix of Lyanna and her natural mother. _She'd be a great princess if things had turned out differently_.

Dany still remembers her mother, even after a little more than a year apart, and they play together all day. Jon joins them often, and the former queen even meets the twins. "They are beautiful", Rhaella says softly. "A wonderful mix of Stark and Lannister."

Lyanna smiles. Both girls are dark-haired like their mother, but they already show curls that give their Lannister heritage away. Visenya's eyes are dark green, a mix of her parents, while Johanna has her father's emerald ones. There is no doubt that they are daughters of both the King and the Queen—unlike Jon, whose Stark looks makes some people joke that Lyanna conjured him out of thin air. Not that she minds; she's grateful that there is no trace of Rhaegar in him.

"Thank you, my lady", she replies. "I hope you don't mind that we stole a Targaryen name for our eldest."

A chuckle. "No, not all. If anything, I'm flattered you and the king wanted to honor an ancestor of mine." Then her face turns more serious. "Rhaegar wanted a Visenya."

She looks down. For once, she questions her desire to spite the late prince, if only because his mother has proven to be a great woman so far. "I know", she admits. "That's where I got the name from."

She feels Rhaella's hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry for what he did to you, Your Grace." She turns to look at the woman. "I hope you know I did all I could to raise my children to be the best people… but Rhaegar still got his father's influence on him."

She lets a couple tears fall, but doesn't cry. "How do you know he did something wrong to me? We've never talked about it."

Rhaella guides her to a couple of chairs. When they sit, she answers, "When we first met, you and the King told Viserys you had nothing good to say about his brother. How could you say such a thing, if you had a son by his seed? There was no other answer in my head. It explained so much." It is the former queen's turn to lower her eyes. "Rhaegar used to be a good kid, you know. Kind, quiet, compassionate… everything his father wasn't. I had much faith that he'd grow to be a good man and a good king. But then… he found out about the damn prophecy that led Father to force Aerys and I to wed, even though neither of us wished for it."

It's the first time Lyanna ever hears _anger_ from Rhaella's voice, but she soon calms down. "At first he thought himself to be the 'prince that was promised', but later he convinced himself that he was to be said prince's _father_. And that's how his madness began. If he told you about wanting a Visenya, I assume you know about the prophecy already."

She nods. There isn't much to add, not when Rhaella knows so much and is able to guess the rest. "I'm sorry for all the pain you went through", she says instead. "For all your losses."

Rhaella's smile is kind. "Thank you, my dear, but I have no complaints now. Sure, I miss my daughter, but I can see she's being well treated here. Viserys is thriving in Dragonstone, and we no longer live under the shadows of mad men. I meant what I said when I left Dany here, Your Grace. I have no intention of coming back to court. I pray you make good memories here, and for the realm to know peace for a long time, but I don't miss King's Landing at all."

Back then, Lyanna didn't allow herself to truly believe her words. Now, though, she can find nothing but honesty in her eyes. House Targaryen is not a threat to her family, but a friend.

She smiles back. "I know how you feel, my lady. There are places I have no wish to go back either." _Dornish deserts, Harrenhal, Riverrun…_ "King's Landing has been treating us well so far. I share your hopes that it will stay that way."

At night, Jaime comes to their chambers exhausted. His days have been full of long council meetings, thanks to minor revolts scattered across the realm. She has spent her time with Rhaella, so she hasn't been to any meeting to share his burden. Still, he lights up when he goes to the twins' cradle to play with them.

"Have you seen Jon and Dany on your way here?", she asks while watching him.

He nods. "They were with Lady Rhaella, though, so I just told them good night."

After a few minutes, when the babies are finally asleep, he slips under the covers and hugs her. "I missed you", he murmurs.

She chuckles. "I'm right here."

"I know, but I missed my queen at those meetings. I'm starting to think Targaryen madness came from _ruling_ and not from incest."

"Well, I suppose _you_ have to tell yourself that to sleep at night", she replies teasingly.

He groans. "Why did I ever tell you about Cersei?"

"I recall you were drunk, trying to keep up with Lord Tyrell." Another groan. She buries her head in the crook of his neck. "Have you gotten any news from your sister, by the way?"

"She writes Tyrion more often. You'd think she'd feel closer to the brother she used to have an affair with, but _no_ , she favors another. She claims she doesn't want to bother the king, but I think she just feels guilty she neglected Tyrion for years."

She hums. "I wish I could meet her. From what you've told me, she got much better after your separation."

He hums back. "Someday, I promise."

* * *

**287 AC**

Johanna and Visenya say their first word—'papa'—on the same day; mayhaps it's what prompts Jon, at four years old, to call Jaime 'papa' too, a day later.

"Papa, can I have another piece of lemon cake?"

Jaime stops his hand midair and stares at Jon with wide eyes. Then, slowly, he smiles. "Just this once", he answers, handing him another piece. Her son is so absorbed in his dessert that he doesn't notice her husband's eyes shining—but she does, and she kisses his cheek.

Later, when all seven of them—Lyanna, Jaime, Benjen, Jon, Daenerys, Visenya and Johanna—are in the solar, the king asks the heir prince, "Why did you call me 'papa' today, Jon?"

She can hear all the other questions that must have popped in his mind all day long: _Did you say that just to make me give you another piece of cake? Do you truly see me as your father? Do you know I'm not your real father? Do you_ want _me to be?_

He never _said_ it, but she knows Jaime loves Jon as if he was his own natural son. And, honestly, in her eyes, _he_ is Jon's real father. Rhaegar died before he could show whether he'd be a good father to his third child or not, and she doesn't waste her time trying to imagine it. From the moment she and Jon moved to the Red Keep, Jaime has helped raise him, in all always a father should.

If there is one thing she knows for sure about her husband, is that he was _born_ to be a father. _And to think he nearly lost that opportunity when Aerys brought him to the Kingsguard… but I suppose that, if something is meant to happen, it'll find a way to do so._

She reflects on all of that in a matter of seconds, for Jon quickly raises his head to look at him. "Because you _are_ my papa. My… father." He looks away for a moment. Jaime opens his mouth to reply, but Jon speaks again. "I know my actual father is not here. He… died? But… you take care of me just like mama does. You don't treat Dany like a daughter, but you treat me like a son, and I want to make you proud just like I want to make mama proud. So you're my papa. Can… can you be my papa?"

Jaime's voice is hoarse when he replies, "You already answered that, Jon. I'm already your papa." Then the two share a hug, and she feels tears coming to her eyes.

From her right, she hears Daenerys asking her brother if she is sad. "No, sweetling", Benjen answers. "Actually, Aunt Lyanna is really happy."

* * *

**288 AC**

_Lyanna, my dear sister,_

_Normally, I don't care much about court gossip, or anything that does not concern the North. However, since you are queen, I worry about you, so any news that might trouble you or your family concerns me._

_I've heard there has been a revolt in Storm's End led by Renly Baratheon. He crowned himself King of Westeros and has legitimized Robert's bastards to make them his heirs. Is that true? I haven't heard from your husband the king. Is there any need for assistance?_

_Winterfell—and the North—has been peaceful. Marriages happened, though my wife is the one who usually attends them in my place. I would tell you who wed who, but I know you care little for these affairs. Robb and Sansa are growing up too quickly for my liking, but I suppose it's a feeling most parents share. We often wish for our children to stay little forever. Catelyn and I are happy, and love between us seems to grow each day._

_How is your family? I hear news about the king, but little about Lyanna's husband. You always sound happy in your letters; that gives me comfort. Benjen also always sends me good news. It seems he's thriving in the Kingsguard, and has even made friends._

_You know you, as sister and queen, can count on me for any need. I'm only a letter away._

_Yours, Ned._

_Dear brother Ned,_

_Renly's revolt didn't last a week, and was honestly laughable. Not even his brother Stannis supported him, and everything was handled without any blood shedding. However, Jaime ended up legitimizing Gendry, Edric and Mya; he thought it was unfair to them, being used like that and not getting any compensation. Gendry lives at King's Landing and will remain here, but working for the Red Keep now. Edric will stay at Storm's End as Stannis' squire, and Mya has been living in the Vale. You might have heard of her already. As for Renly, he was sent to the Wall along with Loras Tyrell, who was his greatest supporter. I thank you for your concern, though. You are a wonderful brother, and I love you dearly._

_Benjen is as content as he tells you. Our brother is quick to make friends, and has bonded even with Lord Balon's brother Victarion, who seems to be a difficult man with most—though he has shown loyalty to us so far. Benjen is also a good uncle, the kids love him._

_Visenya and Johanna are as well as two-year-olds can be. Their personalities are starting to show, and already we can see some differences. Visenya is bolder and Johanna is calmer, although both are prone to mischief. I suppose that, with having me as mother and Jaime as father, they were bound to be that way. Jon has named Jaime his real father since he was four and rarely acknowledges Rhaegar. I think this is because Jaime is the father he has always known, though I doubt he'll ever grow to love Rhaegar—his natural father has no love here, not after Lord Varys spread my story all over the Crownlands._

_Jaime is tired most days, but not in a bad way. I help him as much as possible, as a queen should, but it's not me who signs decrees and makes final decisions. He often claims he was not born to rule. He never even wanted to be Lord of Casterly Rock, and now he's "lord" of all Seven Kingdoms. Personally, I think his lack of ambition towards the throne is one of the things that will make him a good king—that, and his sense of duty and his particular sense of honor (you know, the kind that made him decide that killing the Mad King was better than letting the realm burn)._

_Daenerys is happy here as well. We were afraid she'd grow resentful of being apart from her mother and brother, but she's a sweet girl who befriended Jon in her first month and loves my daughters as if they were her own family. Rhaella has repeatedly told us she has no desire to come back to court, and Viserys has shown to be satisfied with his current life at Dragonstone. Sometimes, I dare say they look grateful for being overthrown—not that I'd be surprised if that's the case, given what they've been through._

_I miss you, brother, and I miss Winterfell. I wish you could come visit us, or we visit you. I've never seen father's or Brandon's graves. Is it normal to still feel guilty over their deaths? Benjen says he still mourns them, and Jaime insists I was not at fault, but I can't help it. Most of all I just miss them._

_Oh, Ned, if we are not to see each other soon, please write more about your family. I long to read about your children—I wish for our kids to meet and play together! Catelyn is a wonderful woman, and I miss her as well. Your letters are all Benjen and I have from home, so please don't spare any words._

_Love, your sister Lyanna._

* * *

**289 AC**

Out of all kids at the orphanage, Lucas is the one she bonds with the most. He spends most days at his bed, too weak to play, but his mind is intact, and he loves to read whatever Lyanna brings him.

Far too many times she has contemplated adopting him—or any other kid, for that matter—but she knows it would cause a scandal at court. People would claim the kid would get _ideas_ and try to overthrow the legitimate heirs.

Under other circumstances, she'd fight them, but with another baby growing inside her, she concludes she'll help more by offering continued assistance to the orphanage itself. So she keeps visiting, donating and helping in whichever way she can.

Sometimes she brings Jaime along, when he is able to sneak out of Red Keep to follow her. He befriends Lucas even quicker than she did, but there is little time for them, for the boy dies suddenly one night, when she is seven moons pregnant.

It's a mournful day at the orphanage, and the couple can barely bring themselves to hide their grief at court. They only manage to smile for the kids, the older ones seem to take notice of their mood difference. They don't ask anything, though, and for that she's grateful.

Roughly two months later, she goes into labor, and once again her husband stays by her side, offering his lap for her head to rest on and holding her steadily with his arms. She absolutely _loves_ him for it, and she makes sure he knows. Labor is easier this time, probably because it's only one child. When she sees it's a boy, there is no hesitation. "His name is Lucas", she says, weak from the effort of bringing the baby to this world, and Jaime nods.

Johanna and Visenya are excited to have another child to play with, though the latter is deflated when she hears Lucas is too young to join them. Johanna quickly finds an alternative, as she volunteers to take care of him and even drags her twin along. Jon and Dany, who are now six and five years old, are slightly better at the task, but it's Tyrion who mostly babysits Lucas when his parents are busy—which happens more often than they wish, especially when Lord Balon Greyjoy rises banners against the crown.

Even though Lyanna stays behind, she gets way too busy with ruling to take care of her baby son as much as she did with her older children, so their help is pivotal. She trusts her maids and ladies more now, which also helps. One of her maids, Tysha, is especially affectionate with Lucas—though she suspects it has more to do with his uncle than the baby himself.

Effectively ruling is _exhausting_ , though it might be due to half of the Small Council's absence, along with some Kingsguard members. Ser Barristan has remained at King's Landing, along with Benjen and Ser Olyvar. Jaime took Ser Victarion not only to test his loyalty in battle, but out of fear he was plotting treason along with his brother. "I'd rather have him betray us mid fight than here, too close to you and our children", he explained, and she obviously understood.

On top of ruling, she has to keep her guard up most of the day, watching out for direct threats. Her husband had left her behind not only to rule in his place, but to protect their family, since he took four of the seven Kingsguard. Her training under his guidance has proven fruitful, and Benjen is fiercely protective over his nieces and nephews, but she worries all the same. Jaime's letters—written by Lord Velaryon, since no practice has ever been able to improve his handwriting—are a comfort in the midst of chaos.

_Victarion proved his loyalty yesterday. Slayed his brother Euron like it was the easiest thing in the world. When I thanked him, he claimed he had always hated his brother, and killing him required no second thoughts. Still, I see it as good news. You know I had always feared having a Greyjoy in the Kingsguard had been a mistake, but Ser Victarion is clearly on our side._

She shares the news with Benjen, who sighs in relief. "He spent the first years fucking around in brothels", he admits. "Sometimes he'd talk about taking a salt wife, for his vows only applied to stone wives, whatever _that_ means. But something happened after the twins' birth that… calmed him down, I guess. He _was_ near your chambers when you gave birth, so I wouldn't rule out that your screams scared him into fucking anyone ever again, but it might have been something else entirely."

She laughs a bit. "What about his opinion on the king?"

He shrugs. "I don't think he _cares_ about Jaime, but he never showed any _distaste_ for him—or for any of you—either. He gets along with the servants fine, and likes to spar and drink with us from time to time. I never tried to guess whether that was enough to spark loyalty, but maybe his relationship with his brothers is more strained than we thought. It's not hard to be loyal if you hate the other side."

There are other letters, updating her on the battle's progress, and finally: _Balon Greyjoy was captured last night. He is to be sentenced to death tomorrow, and his surviving son Theon will inherit his lordship. His daughter's fate is yet to be decided._

He comes back two days later, with news on both Asha Greyjoy—he decided to send her as hostage to Bear Island rather than force her to marry a 'greenlander'—and his father. His relationship with Tywin is getting more and more strained as years go by. "I'm glad Cersei is no longer living under his roof", he says at night, after she tries to convince him his father won't cut political ties with him. "I've despised him ever since he confessed to have ordered the murders."

"I'm surprised he admitted to that", she replies, and she means it. What was going on in Tywin's mind that led him to think telling Jaime about his crimes was a good idea?

"He probably thought I'd be grateful", her husband answers. "It might have also been a threat, to ensure I wouldn't turn against him. My father plots and schemes all the time. He never acts without thought."

He says it as if he's spilling poison. Later, when he's already asleep, she contemplates writing to Oberyn. Tyrion is old enough to take charge of Casterly Rock, as eager as his father is to find anyone else to inherit it. _Tywin Lannister has outlived his usefulness_ , she concludes at the peak of moonlight. She'll never say it to Jaime, of course, but the truthfulness of that statement stays with her long after she sends a raven to Sunspear, and long after Oberyn replies.

 _We've strongly suspected_ , it says, _given it was done by Clegane,_ _but Doran is more patient than me, and I'll respect my elder brother's wishes. We thank you for your trust, though, Your Grace. Elia will be avenged._

* * *

**291 AC**

Doran _is_ more patient than any of them, for revenge only arrives two years later, slightly before Tyrion's wedding to Tysha. As irritated as Jaime is with this horrible timing, she guesses it had its intended effect. Her husband is so certain Tywin died on purpose to mess with his younger child, it never crossed his mind that it could have been premeditated. No one truly bothers to investigate in the end, and her goodfather's death is mostly forgotten by the time of the wedding.

She finally meets Cersei again, along with Catelyn. Both brought their firstborns to court; Shireen is Lucas' age, meaning both stay with the queen's maids—along with the newest addition to the royal family, Princess Jeyne—, and Jon introduces Robb to the twins and to Daenerys.

Her brother's wife is entertained with Lady Rhaella, so she calls Cersei for a private talk. Jaime's sister frowns, but follows.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Your Grace?", she asks politely.

Lyanna smiles. "There is no need to be so formal, Cersei. We are family." Her smile falls a bit. "Speaking of family… I just wanted you to know that… I know your secret with Jaime."

Cersei's eyes widen but, to her credit, her voice does not falter. "Did he tell you?"

"Early in our marriage, actually. He never mentioned telling you that I knew, so I supposed he never did." She places a hand on her goodsister's shoulder. "I want an honest relationship between us. I get along rather well with Tyrion and Kevan, and I'd hate for us to be cold towards one another just because of your past with Jaime. I want you to know that I bear no ill feeling towards you, and I don't judge you for what you did."

Now Cersei frowns. "You don't?"

She chuckles. "I have _eyes_ , Cersei. You and my husband are regarded as the best looking people in Westeros, and I happen to agree. As hard it is for me to understand how your relationship came to be, I believe part of it was rooted in good taste. Besides", she lowers her voice and grins, "I can think of a few men who'd make me rather lay with my brothers too."

At that, Cersei laughs. "I'm glad you do not resent me", she says finally. "I hope you know there is nothing between us now other than sibling love. He loves you more than anything in the world, and I'm content with my life in Storm's End. You have nothing to fear."

Her grin turns to a gentle smile. "I know, but I'm happy to hear it from you anyway. You and your family are always welcome in King's Landing. I'd love for Shireen to befriend her cousins." She bits her lip. _Time for another pressing question._ "Speaking of your family… how does your husband feel about mine?"

For a moment, she expects Cersei to check if anyone is listening to them; it's what she'd do if she was going to say a bad opinion regarding the king. Her goodsister, however, just shrugs. "He bore little love for his brothers. He only supported Robert because it was his duty as family. And… well. Two men fought for a crown and a woman." Her eyes are fixed at Lyanna's. "Both die in the effort, crown and woman go to a third man who wasn't affiliated to either party in the war, whose actions could have benefited any of them. My point is, my husband sees little reason to hate or even dislike Jaime. He might not _love_ his king, but this says more about Stannis himself than my brother. When _we_ talk about Jaime, he has few words, but none are negative."

She releases a breath she didn't notice to have held. "That's good to know. Robert Baratheon ended up being a forgotten note in the realm's history, given everything that happened afterwards. I'm glad to know this hasn't hurt his brother, especially now that he's part of our family."

Over the years, she has spared her former betrothed little thought, and most times he's tied to reveries about what would have happened if she'd followed her duty and married him. In the end, she knew too little of him to have a concrete answer.

Robert's rebellion would likely be a footnote in maester's books, a prologue to explain Jaime's ascension to the Iron Throne—that is, if her husband's dynasty stays for the next decades. As stable as the realm has been in the last decade, there is no guarantee Jaime won't be usurped, or that their children will live to inherit the crown. The thought makes her shiver, but it's a real possibility, and she can't deny it.

Cersei nods. "I think Renly's little revolt irritated him enough to put Robert's memory aside."

They chuckle at that and talk a bit more as they head back to the main hall. Before she can sit down, Jaime asks her for a dance. "Of course, Your Grace", she replies with a smirk.

He smirks back as he leads her to the dance floor. "How was your talk with my sister?"

"Good", she says simply, not wanting to reveal its contents in such a crowded place. "I think we can be great friends."

She twirls, and when she comes back to his arms, he whispers, "I love you", and kisses her temples.

She kisses his cheek. "I love you, too."

Mayhaps one day she'll tell him Tywin's death was no accident. Mayhaps not, and the secret will die with her, Doran and Oberyn. It doesn't really matter, she supposes.

* * *

"Why does Brandon have his own statue?", she asks Ned as they walk through the crypts with Benjen.

It's her first time in Winterfell since Rhaegar took her to Dorne; she has missed her childhood home immensely, but she's delighted to realize it's more out of fondness than longing. She _has_ found a new home in King's Landing—not the Red Keep itself, but rather her family. Jaime's arms are home, her brother's watchful eyes are home, her children are home. Even Dany, despite the complete lack of blood relations, can be considered home. She can be anywhere in the world and feel at home, as long as they were by her side.

"He might have been Lord of Winterfell for a few moments", Ned replies, "depending on who died first."

"Oh", she says simply. Briefly, she wonders if her husband remembers that particular event enough to know the answer, but she quickly dismisses the thought. It's not like she'd ask him to remember a traumatic moment just to know whether Brandon deserved a statue or not. She knows he did.

"When you two pass away", he adds, "you'll have statues too. Hopefully I'll be long gone, and it'll be Robb's job to commission them. But I have a Kingsguard brother and a Queen sister. It's only fair you get statues too."

"Really?", Benjen asks, clearly unhappy. "I don't want to have a statue of me staring creepily at anyone who comes in.

"It's not like you'll be around to see it", she retorts, chuckling. "Come on, little brother, poor Ned wants to honor us. Let him do it."

Benjen huffs, but says nothing, and she takes it as a win. She hugs Ned and thanks him for the consideration; he hugs back, rather awkwardly, but he does.

Back in the castle, Visenya is training Arya in swordsmanship. All her children—and Daenerys—have been on the practice field since they were old enough to hold swords. Jaime insisted on it, much to her delight; he claimed royalty should not rely completely on guards to protect them, and used his own murder of king Aerys to prove it. Visenya and Jon were the most skilled, although Dany and Johanna were not far behind—Johanna prefered bow and arrow, though, finding it more 'elegant'.

Visenya and Johanna are notably different in behavior, but watching Sansa and Arya makes Lyanna realize her twins are not _so_ different. Her niece's differences are big, to the point they have trouble getting along. Visenya enjoys boyish activities, but Arya is straight up a _tomboy_ , similarly to Lyanna herself in her childhood. Meanwhile, Sansa shows distaste for fighting, while Johanna enjoys it, despite usually preferring sewing, courtesy and diplomacy.

Sansa and Arya _antagonize_ one another, while Johanna and Visenya _compliment_ each other. It's selfish, she knows it, but she's relieved to realize that about her twins. She is still concerned about her nieces, and tells Ned and Catelyn such.

"I wish Arya was a little more lady-like", Cat admits. "Sansa is lonely, and I can tell she had hoped her sister would be a companion. There is Jeyne Poole, but it's not the same."

"Arya feels lonely too", Ned adds. "She has Robb, but there are things they can't do together."

"Has Jaime mentioned we want to have Jon fostered here?", she asks. When they nod, she adds, "I'll talk to him about his cousins. He is used to Johanna and Visenya being tied at the hip, I'm sure he can help the two get along."

She does talk to Jon about her nieces. "Be there for them", she says. "You can't make them get along, but you can be a common presence in their lives."

Jon nods and promises to be the best cousin he can be. She laughs and hugs him, fighting against tears. She'll miss her firstborn.

In a corner, she asks Ned to tell him the story of her and Rhaegar when he is old enough to fully comprehend it—not now, when he's only eight. "You _can_ leave it to me and Jaime", she says, "but it might be better if it comes from you instead of his parents."

He nods. "I must say, it's odd to see him and Jaime interacting as father and son. But I suppose it was the best for him."

She smiles. "They love each other. Jaime had every right to ignore him, especially after his own offspring was born, but he treats him just as he treats his natural children. It's better than anything I could have asked for. I am blessed, honestly."

* * *

**298 AC**

A good thing about Visenya having become a dragonrider is that nobody doubts her claim to the Iron Throne anymore, though some have expressed a renewed fear that the Targaryens would overthrow them when Daenerys'—and Jon's, they say sometimes—dragon is big enough.

She has no such fear. Jon has explicitly stated, a year ago, that he has no desire for a crown. After Ned told him all about Rhaegar, Jon has lost the little taste he had for the throne, and vehemently refuses to be 'the prince that was promised'. His disgust at his natural father shows rather clearly when he refuses to name his dragon after him when Ser Jorah innocently suggests it.

Daenerys also has no ambition to be queen. She loved her time in Essos along with her mother, and her tales about what she's seen make it clear that yes, she wants to make change, but the changes she aims for don't require a crown.

"When you become queen, cousin", she tells Visenya, "please name me ambassador for Essos. I want to help end slavery."

Visenya makes a disgusted face at the mention of the existence of slaves. Jaime tells her Varys used to be a slave in his home city, Lys, and she says, "I'll have Viserion bite all slave masters if needed be."

_At least she didn't say she'd have the dragon burn or eat them._

Maesters come to King's Landing and Dragonstone to figure out how someone with no Valyrian blood is able to ride a dragon. It is the subject of family conversations too, especially now that Viserys lives with them as the new Hand of the King.

"Isn't there a story of a girl who tamed a dragon just by feeding them?", Lucas asks once.

Viserys nods and briefly tells them about Nettles and her role at the Dance of the Dragons. Johanna frowns. "I thought she was Daemon Targaryen's bastard daughter", she says.

"Wasn't she his lover?", Visenya asks while petting her dragon.

"No one really knows", Viserys replies. "She could be a Targaryen bastard, but it is possible she wasn't."

Jon stands from the floor, where he was sitting with Aegor, and moves to Daenerys' side. The girl tries to hide her smile, failing, and lets his dragon climb her shoulder. He briefly touches her forearm and says, "The dragon has three heads, right?"

She's startled to hear something she had only heard from Rhaegar's mouth, but nods. He continues, "Rhaegar thought it meant he had to have three kids, which is why I was conceived to begin with." His siblings gasp, and Lyanna realizes she never told them the full story. "Aegon and Rhaenys are gone, unfortunately, but Dany has hatched _exactly_ _three_ dragon eggs. I don't think it's a coincidence."

Jeyne frowns. "So you think these three heads of dragon are meant to be three _actual dragons_ , instead of three Targaryens?"

Jon nods. Margaery raises her hand, as if asking permission to speak. Lyanna nods, and she asks, "But we already have three Targaryens too. Four if we count Lady Rhaella. Why Visenya instead of Viserys?"

Her daughter doesn't miss a beat. "The dragon likes me more."

They all laugh, including Viserys, who retorts, " _All_ dragons liked me. They didn't want to share, so they settled with you, Jon and Dany."

"You wish", she retorts back, smirking.

"Wait", Johanna says suddenly. "We might not know the whole story behind Jon's birth—and now you _owe_ us that one, Mother—but we know our parents married to protect Jon from people who wanted the Targaryen line all wiped out. Which _means_ we only exist because of the Rebellion. If it was sparked due to Rhaegar's… abduction of mom, we owe our existence to Jon's father."

Visenya's eyebrows raise. "Please don't finish saying we are essentially Rhaegar's children."

Johanna. "Okay, I won't."

"But you _thought about it_!"

"It makes _sense_!"

"No, it _doesn't_ ", Lucas deadpans. "Besides, we _still_ don't have Valyrian blood. Rhaegar's influence in our conception doesn't make us Targaryens."

It's Daenerys' turn to speak. "We've heard of a 'song of ice and fire' on our way to Yi Ti", she says. "It's a prophecy regarding a great battle, the greatest the world will ever face, or something of the sort. Perhaps a dragonrider doesn't need _fire_ blood… but _ice_ blood may work just fine. And you're all Starks."

Silence falls. And then, "In that case", Johanna speaks, "I want a dragon too!"

Another set of laughs. "You should have arrived earlier when Dany came with the dragons", Visenya replies. "I won the race, so I get the dragon."

"Also", Jaime says, speaking for the first time since that brainstorming began, "Visenya _might_ have an advantage over you, Johanna."

She frowns. "Because she's heir to the throne?"

"Gods, no. It's her name. Do you know why you were named Johanna and Visenya?"

It's Jeyne who answers. "Johanna Lannister was pivotal in protecting the West from the Ironborn, even though the realm was suffering with the Dance of the Dragons. And Visenya Targaryen was one of the conquerors of Westeros."

"Very well, dear Jeyne. But there is a reason we picked a Targaryen hero instead of, say, a Stark one." He glances at Lyanna, who nods in permission. "Rhaegar wanted Jon to be a girl." She hears a 'ugh', possibly from Visenya. "He had an Aegon and a Rhaenys, so he wanted a Visenya to complete the trio. It failed, of course, but when we found out our twins were girls, your mother wanted to… play a prank on a dead man. Perhaps a Stark with a Targaryen name was preferable over a Stark with a Lannister name."

The heir princess tilts her head. "So I was named out of spite?" Lyanna nods, suddenly tense. Then, Visenya laughs loudly, and she allows herself to relax. "Oh my, now _this_ is a story I'm proud of. Lucas, when you become Maester, _please_ write down that Queen Visenya Lannister was named as such to spite on the last Targaryen prince's dead face."

Lucas is laughing as he nods. "With pleasure, sister."

Lyanna looks at Viserys and Daenerys, who just had to hear them despising their deceased brother. Dany is chuckling, though, and Viserys shrugs as he catches her glance. "From what I've heard, he deserved it", he says. "And I like Visenya, so I can't be mad. Don't tell her that, though. Her ego will explode."

She chuckles and nods. Visenya is not _arrogant_ , but she _is_ Jaime's daughter. Her ego _would_ explode if she heard Viserys liked her.

* * *

**302 AC**

Viserys' wedding to Arianne Martell is one of the few moments of relaxation they get to have lately.

Jaime and Lyanna have been essentially co-ruling for the past two years, ever since her husband came back from the Wall with information regarding the Others. They receive frequent letters from Maester Aemon with updates, and ravens from many places from the North show concern on the harsher winter that came.

Viserys is overseeing dragonglass mining at Dragonstone, and other noblemen report to have found it as well. Howland Reed, one of Ned's friends who found her at Dorne a decade ago, has sent his two children to Winterfell. Apparently his son Jojen has the 'green sight' and is using it to monitor the lands Beyond the Wall.

Dany and Rhaella went back to Essos to spread word of the threat; Drogon's presence seems to make their words more believable, and Daenerys writes that she even managed to convince Khal Drogo to join. "The dothraki fear the sea", she said, "but I suppose they fear the others even more."

Theon Greyjoy has begun moving some islanders to the continent, as reports of frozen seas near the islands reach him. _For once, they are not complaining about turning into 'greenlanders'_ , he writes. Apparently, his sister Asha traveled to Pyke just to convince him to do so. She was still a hostage in Bear Island, but Lady Mormont allowed her to go with her daughter Dacey.

She receives letters from his goodsisters regarding their daughters' training. Sansa has taken to bow and arrow after Johanna taught her, and Arya is almost a master-at-arms, as good as she is with nearly every weapon. _They are getting along better, at least_ , Catelyn writes. _Jon and Johanna's influence has been good on them._

Now that he can ride Aegor, Jon often alternates between the Wall, Winterfell, Dragonstone and King's Landing. Visenya has also used Viserion to travel around Westeros, which helps force gathering.

She shakes her thought off as Arianne enters the sept. The story behind the wedding is rather funny. Quentyn was sent to squire for Viserys after Daenerys left for Essos, and the duo was often each other's only company at Dragonstone. Last year, Ser Jorah knighted him, and Viserys wrote to Prince Doran telling that Quentyn wished to go back home instead of becoming part of his guard. The Hand of the King personally delivered his former squire back to Sunspear, where he met Arianne.

The Martell girl was sweet, but cunning, with a strategist's mind that surprised Viserys on day one. He asked her opinions on matters of the realm, and she was quick to deliver answers, ones that sometimes he even brought to council meetings. Soon it became clear he was smitten with his former betrothed, and they got engaged once again. As expected, many laughed at that turn of events.

There _had_ been initial resistance on Arianne's part, however. Not because she didn't like the groom—on the contrary—but because she didn't want to lose her place as heiress to Dorne. "That won't be a problem", Viserys told her. "My sister and my nephew are married and more than capable of ruling Dragonstone when you take your crown."

For now, the couple will be Lord and Lady of Dragonstone, but everyone knows it's only a matter of time before Viserys hands the place to Dany and Jon; probably as soon as they battle against the Others… and she doesn't want to think about it again.

The ceremony—held at Sunspear—is beautiful, in a way only Dornish can make it. Its beauty is different from the one of the weddings of Jon and Dany, Johanna and Robb, and even of hers to Jaime (though, to be fair, her wedding was as small as a royal one could be). Many noblemen attend it, mostly from the South, but Jon and Arya arrive on Aegor. Ned's youngest daughter is excited to visit Dorne, as one of her favorite historical figures is Nymeria, the warrior queen.

All three dragonriders are present, and they lead a nice looking spectacle in honor of the newlyweds. Visenya is introduced to many Dornish noble boys, but her eyes set on Edric of House Dayne. "It would be a good match", she whispers to Jaime.

"I'll leave this to your, dear wife", he whispers back. "I'm terrible at matches."

"If I recall correctly, you arranged _our_ match", she replies with a grin. "And it's worked splendidly so far."

He grins back and kisses her temple. "All my talent for matchmaking was spent on us", he insists. "I'll trust you with the rest."

Indeed, a few months later, Jaime announces Visenya and Edric's engagement. The heir princess, however, states that the wedding will only happen _after_ the battle against the Others. Edric seems to understand, or at least resigned. He stays in Starfall, though the two exchange letters often.

Lyanna wonders why her daughter won't let herself marry the boy she's clearly enamored with. Is it fear of attachment? Fear of love? A more practical fear, like of getting pregnant before the battle?

She waits for her daughter to tell her, but she never does. _She's sixteen now. She can choose who to share her fears with, and she can choose not to disclose them at all._

* * *

**303 AC**

Most of her and Visenya's ladies-in-waiting and maids stay at King's Landing, along with Lord Commander Barristan, whose recent joint pains made him decline the—admittedly tempting—invitation to join the fight. Jaime asks Rhaella and Arianne, whom he trusts, to stay at Red Keep as well, along with the oldest members of the Small Council who are also staying behind.

The King leads the party, with the Queen at his side, but soon Jeyne and Robb are ahead of them. Margaery—one of the two ladies who followed them to Wall, the other being Lyanna's, Dacey Mormont—reaches them in no time, and soon the trio is talking, joking and singing as if they aren't heading to a mysterious war.

Behind them is the Kingsguard. She can hear her brother talking battle strategies with Ser Quentyn and Ser Victarion. Ser Balon and Ser Arys stay behind, as they usually do. At some point, Ser Willas joins his young sister ahead of them—the two siblings have grown closer through the years of Margaery's time at court, which is a blessing given the girl grew up without her eldest brother. _They are also going to see their brother Loras for the first time in years_ , she remembers.

They meet Lord Stannis shortly after passing through Summerhall. Cersei rides by her side while Shireen joins the younger members of the party—Jeyne looks excited to have someone closer to her age around, even if the Baratheon girl is still two years older.

They meet a few other houses on their way. The Twins are mostly empty, for which she's grateful. "I wasn't looking forward to traveling with hundreds of Freys", she admits to Jaime one night.

"Gods, it must have been such a _huge_ party", he groans. "I'm glad, too."

The Vale's army also rode ahead of them, which is another small blessing. She remembers Lysa Arryn's murder a couple years ago. Her lover, Lord Baelish—whom Jaime never trusted—had tried to blame a random singer, but Lysa's son Robin saw everything and disproved his claims in front of Vale's nobility. The former Master of Coin chose death over the Night's Watch. Everyone had feared Robin would make a poor lord, given Lysa's coddling, but with effort he has been growing out of many of his problems. As far as she knows, though, he's staying behind, not physically able enough to fight properly.

Tyrion stays in Casterly Rock for similar reasons, and his wife Tysha goes in his place. Her party meets with theirs shortly after Stannis', and they share a hug upon seeing each other again. Her former maid is delighted to spend time with Jeyne, and tells her about her firstborn, a four-year-old named Jason. "Tyrion was so relieved when he found out Jason wasn't a dwarf", she says. "I wouldn't have minded at all if he was, but I understand why my husband was concerned."

They make a stop on Winterfell, where they meet Catelyn and her youngest son Rickon. "Ned already went ahead with Sansa, Arya and Bran", she explains. "He figured the royal party would want to rest, and decided to leave it as empty as possible for you."

Even so, they don't stay long. Winter is harsh, and none of them want to abuse the place's resources and food. They make one more stop at Dreadfort—abandoned since the last Boltons were executed by Ned for a _really long_ list of crimes, revealed four years ago by brave servants—before arriving at the wildlings' settlements at the Gift.

The 'free folk'—as they like to call themselves—are not the best hosts, but they aren't outright distasteful either, so it's alright in her eyes. Some are even friendly, like a man who calls himself Tormund Giantsbane—but his friendliness might be a product of his attempts at winning over a noblewoman, who she later identifies as Brienne of Tarth.

Of course, Visenya, Jon, Dany, Viserys, Lucas and Johanna arrived weeks beforehand, and have been discussing battle plans with the Night's Watch, the wildlings and the other noblemen who arrived earlier. Almost all warriors are armed with dragonglass weaponry. Gendry, who has spent the last year making weapons of the material, hands the rest away.

Jaime holds many war council meetings after they arrive, seemingly in continuation to ones that have been already held. She sits by his side on all of them, giving input on occasion. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jeor Mormont looks a lot younger than his seventy-odd years, and his mind is as sharp as young lords' and knights'. Renly and Loras stand together near Mormont, providing suggestions and opinions that seem to positively surprise Stannis—who bring Davos Seaworth to the meetings as well. Her brothers are also always present, along with Mage Mormont, Theon Greyjoy, Wyman Manderly's son, Brienne of Tarth, Tysha, Brynden Tully (representing his brother, Cat's father), a Frey she can't name even if her life depends on it, Nestor Royce (representing his house _and_ House Arryn) and many, many others. Samwell Tarly, nicknamed Sam the Slayer, acts as chainless maester—a task he's been in charge of since Aemon Targaryen's death three years ago.

Two moon turns pass by until everyone arrives, both Westerosi and Essosi armies. Dany is one of the responsible for talks with the latter, and she introduces her and Jaime to _many_ kinds of people: Dothraki, Faceless Men, mercenary companies, women warrior from far East (who, according to Daenerys, are used to far less clothing than what winter demands), YiTish soldier, red priests and priestesses, Summer Isles warriors, Unsullied, slaves from many cities… she gets lost more than once, and it comes to a point where she stops listening and just looks at them.

At one night, Edric and Visenya disappear. On the following morning—the last before the battle—her daughter tells her they wed under a weirwood tree Beyond the Wall, with Johanna and Jeyne as witnesses. "I know we'll have to marry in the sept after this", she says, "but we wanted something just for us. I'm sorry I didn't invite you."

She kisses Visenya's forehead. "It's okay. I do wish I could have seen it, for I love Northern weddings, but I get that sneaking the queen to Beyond the Wall without anyone noticing would be hard. Sneaking two princesses must have been difficult enough already."

"Aye, it was. Everyone kept stopping us on the way."

The final plan is laid down early at night. Visenya, Jon and Daenerys will part on their dragons early morning. The army is divided in three groups: the first one (featuring herself, Jaime, Edric, Renly, Brienne and others) will be the largest and will try to hold the Army of the Dead as much as they can. No one expects the battle to be short, so the other two groups will be back up for when the first starts getting too tired to hold a real fight. Johanna is in the last group along with Sansa and Shireen, and she prays they won't be needed. Jeyne and Lucas are in the second, along with Arya. Her niece complains about not going in the first group, but calms down when Jaime tells her they need good warriors in the latter groups as well.

On that night, she hugs Johanna and Jon as they go to their spouses, and she and Jaime sleep on a huge bed, who they share with Jeyne, Lucas and Visenya—who chose to stay with them rather than go to Edric.

Her firstborn is not with them when she wakes up, though. She leaves just in time to see the dragons rise from the top of the Wall. Her heart races. It's time.

* * *

The battle takes the whole day, the night and the next morning, but she misses most of it, as she tends to her fallen husband.

Jaime lasted until late night, long after the second group joined them, and they often found themselves fighting side by side. Not always, though; she was away from him when she saw Benjen being crushed by a giant wight—who is immediately taken down by flaming arrows.

Johanna is still in the Wall when she arrives carrying Jaime, and she helps her laying him down and providing first care. She eventually leaves for battle, but Lucas ends up staying behind to take care of the injured—the king is far from being the only one to be gravely wounded—thanks to his knowledge as maester-in-training.

After Jaime is stable enough to reassure her he has a chance of survival, she goes up to the top of the Wall to watch the rest of the battle. Their long waiting, while essential to gather enough forces, brought the Army of the Dead too close to them. The maesters are taking most injured to the Gift, with the help of wildlings and other people who didn't take part in the fight but were strong enough to carry the wounded.

The Great War ends suddenly, with the wights falling in pieces like the corpses they are. The living stop fighting as they realize what's happening, and she allows herself to squeal. Whatever Jon, Visenya and Dany did far north, it worked. The battle is won, and the Others are no more.

* * *

The dragonriders assure everyone that they can _bury_ their dead, for there is no more risk of them rising from their graves.

Viserys is burned, as per Targaryen tradition, by Viserion—her daughter insists he should be burned by the dragon that 'should have been his'. Dany cries for her brother, and Oberyn's face is down as he mentions his niece and her newborn baby—Jaehaerys Martell, heir prince of Dorne, now fatherless. Visenya reveals she and Edric wed before the battle, and asks if he, as a dragonrider's wife, should be burned too. He is, in the end.

Ned's and Benjen's bones are taken to Winterfell, and she reminds Arya—the only Stark who wasn't injured and is able to make the journey—to commission statues for both brothers. "Your father said once he wanted statues for all of us in the crypts", she tells her.

Margaery, who was in the second group and was only mildly injured, weeps for her brother Loras and her father. Thankfully Ser Willas also survived, so they mourn their family together. Stannis's face, usually unreadable, shows grief over his last brother and fear for his wife—Cersei was gravely wounded, but has been recovering.

Sam the Slayer has also perished, along with Jeor Mormont and many other members of the Night's Watch. No maesters were killed, but many were injured—Lucas among them.

Jaime has woken up a few hours after the battle, and recovered before most. He's still young— _they_ are still young, she realizes. Not as young as when they were crowned, but still. Having a 20-year-old son makes her feel old sometimes, but she has yet to reach 40 years old—Ned's age, one he'll never grow out of.

If the gods are good, there is a whole life ahead for her, Jaime and her children. And, given what they've just managed to do, she lets herself believe they are.

**Author's Note:**

> CORRECTIONS:  
> \- I had made Quentyn Martell as Kingsguard initially, until I realized the kid would be 2 years old at end of Robert's Rebellion. Since I didn't want Oberyn as Kingsguard (it didn't make sense to me), I found a brother of his that died as an infant and brought him back to life.  
> \- Victarion Greyjoy was mistakenly written as Balon's son instead of brother. My bad.


End file.
